Estando en tu piel
by Ilyann
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Draco Malfoy, nuestro príncipe de Slytherin, tuviera que vivir una semana en el cuerpo de Hermione? ¿Y si Hermione Granger, nuestra estudiante modelo, tuviera que estar en el cuerpo de su peor enemigo durante 7 días? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_: los personajes de Harry Potter, así como el ambiente en el que se desenvolupa la historia, no son fruto de mi imaginación, sinó que surgieron de la prodigiosa imaginación de J.K.Rowling._

_Holaaaa!! Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, me he decidido a escribir esta historia, que a decir verdad, ya hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza._

_Es mi primer fic, así que espero que seáis benevolentes conmigo._

_En fin, no os entretengo más._

_PASAD Y LEED_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo I

La transformación

Hermione bajó atropelladamente las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas Gryffindor. En sus 17 años de vida, era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida. Y sentir como el tiempo se le echaba encima, era algo que Hermione Granger no soportaba. El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió a unos centímetros de ella y la observó alejarse con una ceja levantada.

La castaña consultó su reloj de muñeca por enésima vez aquella mañana. Llegaba 7 minutos y 32 segundos tarde, exactamente. Bufó exasperada, mientras sus piernas se movían lo más rápidamente que podían. A primera hora tenía un examen de pociones con Snape, y ya había perdido casi 8 minutos de su valioso tiempo. No, definitivamente no había empezado el día con buen pie. Paró unos segundos para tomar aire y acto seguido, continuó corriendo.

Ya casi se encontraba en la puerta de las mazmorras. Sólo tenía que doblar la esquina y...

¡PLAF!

Hermione cayó al suelo de espaldas, llevándose una mano a la frente. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había chocado con alguien. Y a juzgar por la sensación de aturdimiento que se había apoderado de ella, el encontronazo no había sido leve precisamente. Aún con la mano ejerciendo presión sobre su cabeza, se incorporó lentamente, intentando localizar la otra víctima del golpe.

La figura no tardó en aparecer ante sus ojos. Draco Malfoy, con su habitual deje de superioridad, se encontraba justo a unos centímetros de la muchacha. A diferencia de ella, no parecía haber sufrido el menor daño. Solamente se frotaba energéticamente el brazo derecho, mientras sus ojos grises azulados la fulminaban desde arriba.

- ¡Joder Granger! –le espetó con rabia –Si no te pasaras la vida con un libro en las narices, no tendrías la vista tan mal. Mira por donde andas.

Y dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y entró en las mazmorras, sin ni siquiera mirar a la castaña, que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

Una ola de rabia se extendió por el cuerpo de Hermione. Si en aquel preciso instante, un genio le hubiese concedido un deseo, ése hubiera sido que Malfoy desapareciese. Lo odiaba. Odiaba su cinismo, odiaba sus aires de superioridad, odiaba su egocentrismo, odiaba las ironías que usaba con ella, sus sarcasmos, odiaba como la insultaba, odiaba... odiaba... ¡¡LO odiaba!!

Aún con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, logró levantarse y, tras sacudirse el polvo de la túnica, entró por la puerta que Malfoy había cruzado unos instantes atrás.

Snape, con los brazos cruzados, la observaba fríamente. Malfoy se encontraba justo al lado del maestro, con la vista fija en la pared, como si las grises piedras de la mazmorra fueran de lo más interesantes.

- Por lo que veo, señorita Granger, usted y el señor Malfoy no tienen claro el concepto de puntualidad –le dijo el profesor arrastrando las palabras

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Snape la cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada

- No le voy a preguntar los motivos del retraso porque su vida no me interesa en absoluto –le susurró mordazmente-, pero usted y el señor Malfoy tienen un punto menos en el examen.

Hermione apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza y Malfoy, que hasta entonces había lucido una cínica sonrisa en el rostro, ahora fulminaba al profesor con la mirada. A pesar de la tensa situación, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Ver como Snape lograba hacer enfurecer a "su alumno favorito" era algo que no tenía precio.

Snape prosiguió como si las miradas que sus dos alumnos le echaban no fueran para él.

- Y ahora pónganse en el caldero número 7 –señaló un caldero de color verde oscuro que había al fondo de la estancia- y elaboren la poción que tienen en la pizarra.

Hermione y Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

- Perdón, profesor... –dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz – ha dicho "pónganse"? Quizás haya escuchado mal, pero...

No señor Malfoy, ha escuchado perfectamente. Es un examen por parejas –a las dos últimas palabras les dio un énfasis especial.

Una jarra de agua fría no le hubiese causado mayor impresión a Hermione. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y empezaba a notar sudores fríos. ¿Hacer un examen con Malfoy? No, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Primero ese rubio oxigenado casi le causaba una contusión cerebral (vale, había exagerado un poquito) y ahora tenía que compartir SU nota de pociones con ÉL. Eso sí que no. Recorrió la mazmorra con la mirada, buscando con desesperación a alguien que hubiese quedado sin pareja. Pero lamentablemente, todos sus compañeros contaban ya con un compañero. Harry se había puesto de pareja con Ron, Lavander con Parvati, Neville con un chico de Slytherin llamado Michael. Sus peores temores se confirmaban. No quedaba nadie libre.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y echó una furtiva mirada a Malfoy. Éste también parecía haber quedado en estado de shock y miraba desesperadamente a Pansy, que se había colocado con Blaise. El rubio no tardó en llegar a la misma conclusión que su compañera: no quedaba nadie libre.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos muchachos se movía, Snape comenzó a impacientarse.

- Ejem, ejem –carraspeó- ¿piensan llevar a cabo el examen, o les pongo un cero directamente?

Hermione miró suplicante al profesor, que no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Por un lado, no quería tener que pasarse una hora y cuarenta y ocho minutos elaborando una poción con Malfoy. Pero por otro lado, si no lo hacía...

Las palabras "cero", "suspenso", "expediente académico" surcaron la mente de la joven. En contra de su voluntad, y apretando fuertemente sus puños, se dirigió hacia el caldero que Snape les había asignado sin decir palabra alguna.

Malfoy la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca, pero ella ni se volteó. Simplemente, comenzó a separar los ingredientes que había al lado del caldero. Malfoy no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Él con esa... sangresucia? Entornó los ojos cansinamente hacia Snape, que le sostuvo la mirada con aires de suficiencia.

- ¿Y bien, señor Malfoy? Por lo que veo, prefiere usted el suspenso –le sugirió arqueando una ceja.

Malfoy permaneció inmóvil, con la mandíbula tensa, manteniendo una dura lucha interior. Finalmente, le dio la espalda al profesor y se dirigió hacia el caldero 7, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Snape y a Granger.

Cuando llegó junto a Hermione, ella ya había dividido y clasificado todos y cada uno de los ingredientes que iban a utilizar. No pudo evitar asombrarse de la velocidad con la que había llevado a cabo ella sola la primera fase del examen. Evidentemente, él, un Malfoy, nunca admitiría que una sangresucia como Granger había logrado sorprenderle.

Viendo que su compañera se apañaba perfectamente sola con los ingredientes, echó un rápido vistazo a la pizarra para ver qué poción debían preparar.

"Poción échange"

Malfoy puso cara de asco. La poción échange era un brebaje muy parecido a la poción multijugos. A decir verdad, tan sólo cambiaban un poco las raíces que se le añadían como toque final. La única particularidad que tenía la poción échange era que no se tomaba.

Si se elaboraba correctamente, al añadir el último ingrediente (polvos de bezoar) a la poción, esta se evaporaría al instante, siendo aspirada por las fosas nasales de las personas que se encontrasen cerca de ella. En este caso, por él mismo y por la sangresucia. La durada de la transformación dependía del número de crines de unicornio se le añadiesen. Draco calculó que añadiendo cinco crines, la transformación no duraría más de diez minutos. El tiempo suficiente para que Snape les evaluara.

Malfoy recordaba perfectamente cómo se elaboraba dicho brebaje, por lo que respiró con cierto alivio. Aunque una cosa era recordar cómo se preparaba, y otra muy distinta era elaborarlo correctamente. El muchacho rubio volvió a suspirar con resignación.

A su derecha, Hermione ya había comenzado a hervir los ingredientes ella sola, dejando a Malfoy completamente de lado. Éste reparó en que ni siquiera se había molestado en consultarle ninguna de las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo. El hecho de sentirse ignorado por alguien como ella, que debería sentirse agradecida por poder respirar el mismo aire que él, le hizo enfurecer. Esa sangresucia no era quién para atreverse a ignorar a un Malfoy. Y menos, cuando la nota de prácticamente todo el curso de pociones estaba en juego.

- Las raíces las cortaré yo –le dijo con un tono que no admitía réplica. A decir verdad, era lo único que se le ocurrió decir para llamar su atención.

La castaña, que hasta entonces no parecía haber reparado en la presencia del Slytherin se encogió de hombros y continuó su labor de cocción, volviendo a ignorar al rubio. Éste agarró el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar las raíces sin volver a abrir la boca, pero aún con la amarga sensación de sentir que estorbaba.

ooooooooooooooo

- Ya casi está –comentó Hermione, pasándose el brazo por la sudada frente

Malfoy asintió, y observó como la poción, de un tono carmín, comenzaba a evaporarse muy lentamente.

- Vas a experimentar la maravillosa sensación de ser un Malfoy. Aprovéchalo Granger, porque no creo alguien como tú vuelva a experimentar nunca nada parecido –le dijo el muchacho rubio a su compañera, curvando los labios en una media sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

- Tienes razón –asintió Hermione, cosa que sorprendió a Draco- La sensación de ser una basura tan grande como tú no la volveré a experimentar jamás –anadió, sonriendo de manera que sus dos filas de dientes quedaban al descubierto.

Draco iba a replicar, pero un olor extraño comenzó a introducirse por sus orificios nasales, así que le giró la cara a la castaña y se concentró en los efectos de la poción.

Hermione, por su parte, también ladeó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante aquel olor tan..."peculiar". Inmediatamente, comenzó a notar un extraño calor por sus piernas. Continuó respirando el vapor que irradiaba la poción, manteniendo los párpados completamente cerrados. El calor que sentía en sus extremidades inferiores comenzó a ascender lentamente hasta que una sensación muy cálida se apoderó de todo su ser. Aquella sensación duró varios segundos, que a Hermione le parecieron horas. Per finalmente, ese calor comenzó a disiparse y notó como la temperatura de "su" cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue... ¿a ella?

Volvió a pestañear y comprobó que realmente era ella. La poción había surtido efecto. Una muchacha de ojos avellana y pelo castaño oscuro le devolvió la mirada, no con poco asombro. Realmente la transformación era perfecta. Era como estar frente a un espejo.

Hermione se concedió unos largos segundos para observar el cuerpo que ahora poseía. Ahora era mucho más alta (bueno, alto) y notaba sus brazos mucho más pesados. Seguramente se debería a que Malfoy tenía más masa muscular. Se pasó una mano por el lacio pelo rubio y se colocó la otra mano en el pecho. Sentía latir su corazón (bueno, más bien el de Malfoy)

A Hermione le hubiese gustado explorarse un poco más _(N.d.L. Eyyy, no pensemos mal, ehh. Jeje_), pero Snape no tardó en colocarse frente a sus dos alumnos. Les observó detenidamente, reparando en todas y cada una de las facciones de las nuevas caras de sus alumnos. Finalmente, y con bastante contradicción les dijo:

- Tienen un 9. Bueno, por el retraso, un 7 –rectificó.

- Pero señor, usted nos dijo que sólo nos restaría un punto... –comenzó a decir Hermine, ahora en el cuerpo de Draco

Snape se limitó a sonreír y, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca, se dirigió hacia el caldero de Lavander y Parvati, del que había comenzado a salir un humo muy negro.

- Será... –comenzó a decir Hermione

- ...cabrón –acabó Malfoy

Ambos chicos se miraron y, por un momento, Hermione estuvo tentada de sonreír a Malfoy (ahora alojado en su cuerpo), pero optó por no hacerlo. ERA Draco Malfoy. Ésa serpiente no recibiría jamás una sonrisa verdadera por su parte.

Permanecieron callados lo que restaba de clase y, en ese tiempo, observaron los más distintos efectos por toda la mazmorra. Parvati y Lavander no lograron transformarse, pues de su caldero no había cesado de salir humo negro. Harry y Ron sólo lograron transformarse a medias. Ron (Harry transformado) aún conservaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y Harry (Ron transformado) tenía el pelo completamente rojo. Aquello provocó una risa burlona por parte de Malfoy. Hermione se sentía rara, viéndose a ella misma burlarse de sus amigos y deseó que el efecto de la poción echangé acabase pronto para poder recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

- La clase ha terminado –anunció Snape al cabo de unos minutos-. Podeis marcharos. Los que no hayáis conseguido llevar a cabo correctamente la poción, supongo que no es necesario recordaros la nota que tenéis.

Y sin añadir nada más, salió por la puerta, mientras su enorme capa negra ondulaba tras él.

Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo lentamente de las mazmorras. Unas lágrimas silenciosas surcaban el rostro de Parvati y Lavander. Y Ron, que ya había vuelto a su estado normal, tenía el ceño fruncido y los dientes muy apretados, al igual que Harry. Hermione suspiró mientras sus amigos se alejaban. Podía imaginarse la nota que Snape les había puesto.

Un chasquido de lengua sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Malfoy, en el cuerpo de la castaña, se encontraba cruzado de brazos mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared,con aire impaciente.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así? Todos los demás ya han vuelto a sus respectivos cuerpos...

Era un comentario echo para él mismo y, lo cierto es que no esperaba respuesta alguna, pero aún así, Hermione le respondió.

- No lo sé. Lo cierto es que ya el efecto de la poción ya debería haber pasado –se mordió el labio con nerviosismo –tan sólo le eché seis crines a la poción, así que...

- ¿Qué? –la cortó Malfoy

Hermione le miró con expresión inocente. Al ver que no le había entendido, Malfoy fue más explícito.

- ¿Le has echado seis crines a la poción? –le preguntó, notando como estaba empezando a transpirar más de lo normal.

- Sí... –le respondió ella con tono suave, y sin saber muy bien por qué Malfoy estaba reaccionando de aquella manera. De pronto, su rostro se tensó y se puso blanca como la cera- No me digas que...

- Yo le eché otras cinco crines –dijo con un hilo de voz. Estaba comenzando a sentir un calor tremendo y el corazón le latía más deprisa de lo habitual.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Draco, con cara de espanto, preguntó.

- Oye, sabelotodo... cuánto tiempo permaneceremos así si la poción contaba con once crines... ¿una hora¿dos? –probó. ¿Dos hora en aquel asqueroso cuerpo? Rezó para que, por favor, fuese menos de una hora, o no lo aguantaría.

- Una semana –murmuró Hermione, sin atreverse a levantar la cara

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. No sé si estaré enfocando bien la historia, o si mi expresión será la correcta, pero espero que os haya gustado._

_Tanto si la respuesta es "Sí, me encanta", como si es "Vaya asco de historia", me gustaría que me lo comunicaseis con un review. Agradecería consejos y opiniones para futuros capítulos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaración para antes de leer:_

_En este capítulo, uso el nombre de Hermione para referirme a Hermione, aunque ésta esté en el cuerpo de Draco. Lo mismo hago con Draco. Así que haceros a la idea que aunque utilice sus nombres normales, están en diferente cuerpo._

_Y sin más preámbulo_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo II

No nos queda otro remedio

- No puede ser, no puede ser... –murmuraba una y otra vez Draco, mientras no cesaba de dar vueltas por toda la mazmorra.

- ¿Te puedes calmar un poco? –le imploró con desesperación Hermione-. ¡Así no puedo pensar!

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo quieres que me calme!!?? –chilló Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡¡¿¿Me dices que voy a tener que estar en este... –se miró de arriba abajo- "cuerpo" durante siete días y TÚ me pides que me calme??!!

Hermione le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y se levantó rápidamente del suelo, acercándose a él con aire decidido.

- Si te hubieras molestado en decirme que ya le habías echado las crines a la poción, esto no habría pasado –le echó en cara.

- ¡¡Si mal no recuerdo, la que ha empezado a elaborar la poción sin ni tan siquiera molestarse en consultar a su compañero, no he sido yo!! –contraatacó el muchacho, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que aún conservaba

Touché.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que Malfoy tenía razón, pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría, y menos delante de él. Respiró hondo y le dio la espalda al muchacho, intentando calmarse un poco.

- Tenemos que decírselo a Snape –dijo Draco, también un poco más tranquilo-. Seguro que él sabe cómo elaborar el remedio para contrarrestar los efectos de la poción.

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia él, como si algo le hubiese dado calambre.

- Ni hablar –repuso Hermione, mirándole directamente a los ojos castaños que ahora poseía.

- ¿¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo, sangresucia??

- A ver, usa un poco esa cabeza de niño mimado que Dios te ha dado –le dijo Hermione exasperada-. ¿Qué crees que pasará si se lo decimos a Snape?

- No soporto las adivinanzas, Granger –dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes. Aquella situación comenzaba a sobrepasarle.

La muchacha bufó. Era como estar tratando con un niño de dos años.

- Nos suspenderá el examen, Malfoy –le aclaró

- ¿¿Eso es lo único que te importa¿¿El jodido examen¡¡A mi me la suda la nota del examen¡¡Yo lo único que quiero es recuperar MI cuerpo!! –volvió a chillar el muchacho, cargado de frustración.

- ¡¡¿¿Pero tú te crees que a mí me hace feliz esta situación??!! –le preguntó la muchacha, con el mismo tono que él había empleado con ella.

- ¿Quieres que te conteste a esa pregunta? –repuso el muchacho, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por lucir una de sus características sonrisas irónicas.

- No es el momento de ironías, Draco Malfoy –le respondió Hermione-. Esto es muy serio.

La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó al instante. Hermione prosiguió.

- Si se lo decimos a Snape, el examen automáticamente quedará suspendido. Pero no es sólo por eso.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, Malfoy, tenemos los ÉXTASIS de aquí a tres meses.

- ¿Y?

- Que en las asignaturas de transformaciones, Historia de la magia, adivinación y "Pociones", las notas que hayamos obtenido durante todo el curso, nos hacen media con los ÉXTASIS. ¿Quieres que te sea más explícita? Que con un cero en este examen, a menos que no obtengamos un "Extraordinario" en el ÉXTASIS (cosa que no es nada fácil), la asignatura nos quedará suspendida.

La muchacha paró un momento y tomó aire, pues había hablado del tirón, apenas sin pararse a respirar. La cara de Draco parecía un poema. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca algo entreabierta. Se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar. A ver, si la sabelotodo tenía razón, en el caso que suspendiera este examen, en los ÉXTASIS tendría que conseguir un Extraordinario para hacer media.

Imposible.

Quizás la sangresucia de Granger sí sería capaz de conseguir el Extraordinario, pero él no. Lo máximo a lo que había llegado en Pociones es un "Supera las Expectativas" (y eso, teniendo en cuenta que Snape la había otorgado algún puntillo de más.)

No, definitivamente, necesitaba la nota de aquel examen para hacer media. ¿Pero vivir una semana entera en el cuerpo de la sangresucia? Imposible. No iba a ser capaz de soportarlo... Pero si no lo hacía, suspendería el ÉXTASIS de Pociones. Y no quería ni pensar qué le haría su padre cuando le viese llegar a casa con esa nota de Pociones. La sola idea le hizo estremecerse.

Hermione aguardaba en silencio mientras Malfoy pensaba. A diferencia de lo que pudiera parecer, a ella tampoco le hacía la menor gracia tenerse que hacer pasar por Draco durante una semana... ¿Pero qué otro remedio le quedaba? No podía arriesgarse a tener malas calificaciones en sus ÉXTASIS. Eran los exámenes más importantes que haría mientras estuviera en Howarts, y del resultado dependía su futuro.

Draco por fin se giró hacia ella. Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, pero no dijo nada y esperó a que fuera él el que hablara.

- Está bien. Tú ganas esta vez, sabelotodo –dijo arrastrando las palabras. Se notaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al dejar salir aquellas palabras de su boca.

- Pero con una condición –añadió en el último momento.

Hermione levantó una ceja. Aquello no le gustaba nada...

- Tendrás que aprender a comportarte como lo haría yo. No quiero que en una semana te cargues todo lo que he sido durante años.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y le dedicó, lo que en su propia opinión era, una mirada cargada de odio.

- Muy bien –accedió finalmente. A fin de cuentas, si no quería que la descubriesen, no tenía otro remedio.-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Malfoy sonrió satisfecho. El hecho de sentir como ahora tenía el control sobre Hermione Granger, le encantó. Era una sensación algo extraña ver como ella, ahora encerrada en su cuerpo, se encontraba dispuesta a obedecerle. Pero lo cierto, era que la situación no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Inmediatamente alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. No era momento de andarse con tonterías. Su reputación estaba en juego. Y con el prestigio de los Malfoy no se juega.

- Camina –le ordenó

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó la morena. Quizás hubiese oído mal. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

- ¿Además de ciega, ahora eres sorda? –le preguntó con crueldad-. Te he pedido que camines –le repitió.

La castaña no entendía nada, pero aún así, obedeció. No le gustaba nada hacer caso a Draco, pero algo la empujó a hacerlo. Quizás todo aquello sirviera para algo.

Así que se dirigió hasta la punta opuesta de las mazmorras y volvió hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy, que la observaba con los brazos cruzados. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se puso algo nerviosa.

- Lo que me temía –comentó el rubio, chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué pasa ahora? –le preguntó Hermione, empezando a perder las maneras.

- Que andas como una chica –le respondió el muchacho, visiblemente fastidiado.

Es que, por si no lo recuerdas, Malfoy, SOY una chica –repuso Hermione, algo ofendida por el comentario.

- Ahora no –le recordó el rubio.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre ambos. Aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio.

- Espero que no tengas prisa, sangresucia –dijo finalmente Malfoy, sonriendo con aires de suficiencia-, porque esto nos va a llevar un buen rato

**oooooooooooooooo**

Harry bostezó por enésima vez aquella tarde. Historia de la Magia era una de las asignaturas que más odiaba, pero hizo un esfuerzo por atender y tomar algunos apuntes sueltos. Si bien era cierto que él nunca apuntaba nada en aquellas clases, hoy no le quedaba otro remedio que hacerlo. Hermione era la única persona en todo Howarts que era capaz de soportar más de dos horas seguidas aquel calvario. Y no solo lo aguantaba sin bostezar una sola vez, sino que además era capaz de tomar unos apuntes perfectos y precisos de todo lo que había dicho el profesor. Después de cada clase, la muchacha siempre les prestaba sus apuntes a Ron y a él. Pero aquella tarde, Hermione no se había presentado a ninguna de las clases que habían tenido lugar. Y, si mal no recordaba, su amiga tampoco había ido a comer. Aunque quizás se hubiese sentado al lado de Ginny, que siempre tenía la extraña costumbre de acaparar el extremo de la mesa, y por eso no la había visto.

- Seguro que ha aprovechado para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Ya sabes como es ella. –dijo Ron despreocupado, después de que el profesor Binns diera por finalizada la clase.

Pero ahí había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Hermione Granger saltándose clases? Era más fácil pensar que Hagrid había comenzado a odiar a las criaturas mágicas. No, allí había gato encerrado.

- ¿Oye, Ron, y si vamos a buscarla? No sé, aquí hay algo que no me gusta... –comentó Harry con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

- Como quieras –accedió Ron-, pero seguro que está en la biblioteca.

Y dicho esto, siguió los pasos de su amigo, que ya se alejaban por el amplio pasillo de piedra.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hermione salió por la puerta de las mazmorras, seguida de Malfoy, que andaba algo más rezagado. Llevaban horas encerrados entre aquellas cuatro paredes, y a decir verdad, los dos estaban agotados. (_N.d.L. uy, esto parece lo k no es. Jeje_)

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he enseñado? –le preguntó el muchacho, mientras ahogaba un bostezo de cansancio.

- No soy estúpida. Después de tantas horas aquí, lo raro sería que no lo recordara –le reprochó Hermione.

- Eh, eh, que yo también he tenido que poner de mi parte y aprender cosas sobre ti. Así que no te quejes, que más humillado que yo en este momento, no creo que estés. –se defendió Malfoy con tono amenazante.

- Permíteme dudarlo –le contradijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Se separaron en la esquina donde aquella misma mañana habían chocado. Draco giró a la derecha y Hermione hacia la izquierda. No llegó a dar dos pasos cuando una voz la llamó desde atrás.

- Granger

Ella se volvió cansinamente y vio que Draco se encontraba parado justo a unos metros de ella. Estaba muy serio, cosa que no era habitual en él.

- No la cagues –dijo en un susurro que apenas fue audible para la morena.

No era una petición. Era una orden. Hermione frunció el ceño lo más que pudo y le sostuvo la mirada, clavando sus ahora grises ojos en los castaños de él.

- Lo mismo te digo.

Y dicho esto, cada uno siguió su camino si mirar hacia atrás.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¿_Bueno, qué os ha parecido? No ha tenido mucha "acción", pero era necesario este capítulo para la historia. A partir de ahora empieza lo bueno, como suele decirse. Espero que me sigáis leyendo._

_¡¡Y gracias por los reviews¡¡Os quiero!!_

_Aunque puede que tarde un poquito en actualizar, porque estoy de exámenes. Espero que seáis comprensivos._

_Besos y gracias por leerme_

_Lyann_


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Qué tal estáis? Acabo de terminar los exámenes. (Me han ido bien. Jeje)_

_Por fin voy a tener algo más de tiempo para escribir. _

_Sed bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de "Estando en tu piel"_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo III

Una semana muy larga...

Hermione caminaba atropelladamente por los viejos pasillos del ala oeste del castillo. Eran unas paredes cargadas de humedad y algo tétricas, a decir verdad. No tardó en detenerse frente a un trecho de muro descubierto, y más húmedo que el resto de las paredes, si aquello era posible.

- Serpiente alada –murmuró con un hilo de voz, que no se parecía ni por asombro a la de Draco Malfoy.

La pared se abrió tan bruscamente que Hermione retrocedió, algo intimidada. Titubeó un poco antes de pasar a la alargada estancia.

Era una sala larga, con bastas paredes, de las que colgaban varias lámparas que irradiaban un color verde jade precioso. Al fondo de la estancia, una enorme chimenea calentaba la ya de por sí fría estancia. El fuego que crepitaba en ella también era de color verde (algo que Hermione nunca había visto, a decir verdad). Varios alumnos se encontraban sentados en los amplios sillones que rodeaban la sala común de Slytherin. No parecieron darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione (o Draco, mejor dicho) en ella.

Hermione se quedó allí, de pie, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. Se planteó la posibilidad de sentarse en uno de los vacíos sillones y entablar conversación con alguno de los Slytherins que se encontraban allí. Pero pronto descartó esa opción, pues no tenía ni idea de qué solían hablar los Slytherins.

- Draco –la llamó una voz femenina, muy dulce y sensual.

La joven Gryffindor se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio por aludida.

- Draco –volvió a llamar la misma voz, un poco más fuerte.

Esta vez, Hermione sí reaccionó. Pansy Parkinson se encontraba justo detrás de ella. La miraba con aire de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? –la interrogó la muchacha-. Te veo algo pálido.

- Estoy bien Park.. eh.. Pansy –se corrigió a tiempo la Gryffindor. Malfoy nunca llamaría a Parkinson por su apellido. Empleó el tono de voz más arrogante que fue capaz de conseguir.

Sin embargo, aquello no acabó de convencer a la Slytherin, que seguía escrutándola con sus ojos negros. Por un momento, Hermione temió que notase algo raro. Pero le sostuvo la mirada fríamente, sin dejarse intimidar. La transformación era absolutamente perfecta. Era imposible que con sólo mirarla se hubiese percatado de algo.

Finalmente, Pansy se dio por satisfecha y sonrió ampliamente al chico rubio que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Vamos a cenar? Ya son casi las nueve –le sugirió la muchacha con afabilidad.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo simpática y amable que podía llegar a ser Parkinson con Malfoy, y lo desagradable y arrogante que podía llegar a ser con ella. Aún así, la muchacha le devolvió una media sonrisa (había estado practicando con Draco cómo hacerla) y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Pansy pareció darse por satisfecha con aquello, pues le sonrió más ampliamente y le agarró de la mano, arrastrándola hasta el Gran Comedor.

Hermione se sentía muy incómoda andando de la mano con Pansy Parkinson por Howarts, pero no se apartó de ella. Después de todo, las últimas palabras que Draco le había dicho continuaban presentes en su mente:

"_No la cagues"_

Hermione suspiró con resignación. Iba a ser una semana muuuy larga.

**oooooooooooooo**

Draco bufó con fastidio por cuarta vez. Llevaba más de media hora buscando el dichoso retrato de la Señora Gorda sin éxito. Paró sus pasos en seco y se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse.

" A ver, Malfoy, recuerda lo que te dijo la sabelotodo: subiendo las escaleras de las mazmorras. Sigue recto por el pasillo y gira a mano derecha cuando llegues al final. Encontrarás un largo pasillo cubierto con cuadros de antiguos profesores. Recórrelo hasta que llegues a la segunda esquina... ¿o era la tercera esquina?"

Malfoy se rascó su enmarañado cabello y golpeó la pared con tanta furia, que se hizo daño. Draco se sopló la mano, intentando aliviar el dolor que se había causado. Se miró fijamente la parte enrojecida y sonrió con suficiencia "Bueno, por lo menos, no es mi mano" pensó el chico, intentando encontrar algo positivo en todo aquello. "Sí, pero el dolor lo sientes tú, no ella, capullo" le recordó una segunda voz en su cabeza.

Malfoy soltó un taco y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Miró a su alrededor cansinamente. Se encontraba en un pasillo, cubierto por una espesa moqueta roja, y las paredes, pintadas de un color dorado (o algo parecido a dorado), relucían de manera extravagante. Pero de un cuadro con una señora gorda pintada en él, ni rastro.

Bufó por quinta vez y cerró los ojos. "Draco Malfoy acababa de perderse por Howarts. Genial, Sencillamente genial", pensó exasperado. Aquello no podía ir peor.

- Hermione –llamó una odiosa conocida voz desde el final del pasillo.

Draco ladeó los ojos hasta poder ver quién lo llamaba. Un chico de cabellos azabaches y preciosos ojos verdes lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba a él con paso calmado.

"Sí. Definitivamente, sí podía ir peor."

Harry se paró a unos centímetros de su "amiga", que no se había levantado del suelo todavía. Se puso de cuclillas y la escrutó por un momento. La castaña le devolvió la mirada, sin decir nada. Una mirada que no tenía el sello característico de la Granger.

- ¿Estás bien¿Cómo es que no has venido a clases? –la interrogó el muchacho, algo preocupado. Aunque el haberla encontrado lo tranquilizaba un poco, había algo raro en ella. Algo que Harry no sabía definir.

Malfoy solamente lo miraba sin articular palabra. A decir verdad, tampoco se le ocurría qué contestarle. "No te preocupes Potter. Sólo he estado practicando cómo se comportan los sangresucia para poder vivir como uno de ellos sin que nadie se dé cuenta de quién soy en realidad. Lo normal, vamos".

- Necesitaba pensar un poco –le respondió finalmente el muchacho, ya que andaba algo escaso de imaginación.

Pero Harry no se movió de su posición, mientras mantenía sus ojos verdes clavados en él. No parecía muy convencido con la respuesta que la castaña le había dado.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –insistió el muchacho.

- Que sí... –repitió Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco. Realmente, san Potter podía llegar a ser muy cansino.

- Bueno... –murmuró Harry, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a incorporarse..

Draco ignoró la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía y se levantó eludiendo la confusa mirada que Harry le dedicaba. Malfoy echó a andar por el mismo sitio por el que el chico había aparecido minutos atrás, sin ni siquiera esperarle. Aún así, el ojiverde aceleró el paso para alcanzarle.

- Por cierto¿qué hacías en este lugar, Hermione? –añadió, echando un vistazo a aquel extraño pasillo. –No sueles pasar nunca por aquí... ¿dónde has estado?

Un interrogatorio del mismísimo ministro de Magia no hubiese conseguido sacarle más de sus casillas. Granger ya le había comentado que sus dos amigos eran algo sobreprotectores con ella, pero aquello era demasiado. Que si dónde has estado, que si qué hacías, que si nunca pasas por aquí... ¡Pero bueno¿Quién diablos se creía que era ese cara-rajada? Parecía un perro guardián Tan sólo le faltaba tener que pedirles permiso para ir al baño. ("Y el permiso se lo concedían si al salir de él, traía un informe completo explicando todo lo que había hecho dentro...", pensó el rubio con ironía)

Y eso que Draco sólo llevaba siendo Hermione medio día...

Ese último pensamiento lo deprimió aún más. No hacía ni un día que se había convertido en Hermione Granger y ya no podía más. Y para colmo, tenía a san Potter justo al lado, esperando una respuesta convincente a su mini-interrogatorio.

Meditó unos segundos, intentando buscar una contestación que acallase todas las dudas del cara-rajada.

- ¿Herms? –lo apremió el muchacho

- ¡Ay, no sé Potter! –contestó de malas maneras. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error al llamarlo "Potter". Por eso, añadió con una voz algo más amable-. Ya te he dicho que necesitaba pensar. –y dicho esto, sonrió de una manera muy hipócrita, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Harry lo miraba entre confuso y interrogante, pero no dijo nada más. Definitivamente, Hermione estaba de lo más rara. Y de muy mal humor, a decir verdad.

Finalmente, una pequeña bombilla se iluminó sobre su cabeza. "Estará en uno de sus días", pensó el muchacho, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Mujeres... ¿quién las entiende?"

Y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a su amiga, pues ésta lo había vuelto a dejar atrás.

**ooooooooooooo**

Hermione entró con paso firme en el Gran Comedor, seguida de Pansy, que la seguía muy de cerca. La mayoría de alumnos ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, esperando a que los elfos domésticos comenzaran a servir la siempre suculenta cena.

Inconscientemente, la castaña dirigió una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando con sus ojos grises a la castaña muchacha en la que Malfoy se había convertido. Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de ella al comprobar que no estaba allí. Y el hecho de que Harry y Ron tampoco se encontraran en el Gran Comedor no la tranquilizó mucho que digamos.

- Vamos a sentarnos, Draco –la apremió Pansy, mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

Hermione la siguió sin rechistar, pero no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza, buscando de nuevo a sus amigos. ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? Y lo que era peor ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Malfoy? La muchacha rezó para que no estuviera haciendo alguna de las suyas. Sin darse cuenta, se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Lo hacía siempre que algo la preocupaba, y aquella vez no iba a ser una excepción.

El típico gesto de Hermione no pasó desapercibido para Pansy, que la observaba de reojo. Contra todo pronóstico, la morena no dijo nada y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de Slytherin, arrastrando a "Draco" con ella.

Se sentaron junto a Blaise y Crabbe, (siempre acompañado de Goyle), que lucían expresiones de impaciencia en el rostro.

- Hola –los saludó amigablemente Pansy. Hermione no dijo nada.

Los chicos le devolvieron el saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Parecían estar bastante malhumorados.

- No sé a qué esperan esos bichos asquerosos para darnos de cenar –comentó Zabini con un gesto de desdén.

- ¡Los elfos domésticos no son bichos asquerosos! –estalló Hermione sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Blaise y los dos robustos muchachos la observaban con la boca entreabierta. Pansy, por su parte, la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Había sido un impulso, no lo había planeado así. No era su intención gritarles, pero cada vez que alguien se metía con los elfos domésticos, era como si encendieran un petardo en el interior de Hermione.

- Esas bestias no llegan ni a la categoría de bichos –improvisó la muchacha con la mayor naturalidad posible. Acto seguido soltó una risotada para darle credibilidad a su comentario.

Blaise y los dos gorilas (como solía llamarlos Hermione) tardaron un poco en asimilar las palabras de su líder. Para cuando lo hicieron, ellos también comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

A Hermione, aquello le sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de soltar un comentario tan ofensivo hacia las criaturas que con tanta devoción defendía. Y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Y por si fuera poco, con una naturalidad y tranquilidad impropias en ella.

Cuando un plato de puré de patatas acompañado de dos muslos de pollo apareció ante sus narices, fue incapaz de probar bocado. Sabía de sobras que las palabras que habían salido de su boca, no las sentía. Es más, aquel comentario era necesario para salvar la situación. Si no se hubiese corregido a tiempo, hubiese resultado muy sospechoso. Pero aún así, se sentía enfadada consigo misma, por lo que apartó el plato con la mano y se negó a comer nada.

**ooooooooooooo**

Draco entró en el Gran Comedor con sus habituales aires de altanería. Habituales en él, pero no en Hermione Granger se recordó a sí mismo antes de sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor. Al final, tantas horas de ensayo no estaban sirviendo para nada...

Ron se sentó a su derecha, y Harry, a su izquierda. Draco tuvo la fugaz sensación de estar encerrado, como en una prisión. Por fortuna, esa amargo sentimiento desapareció casi al instante.

- Que sepas que me has obligado a recorrer toda la biblioteca para nada –le reprochó el pelirrojo por tercera vez, mientras un plato aparecía ante sus narices.

- Nadie te obligaba, comadreja –murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

¿Decías? –preguntó Ron llenándose la boca de puré.

- Nada, nada –le respondió el muchacho agarrando el tenedor que había a su derecha.

Antes de comenzar a comer, Malfoy clavó sus ojos dos mesas más allá. No tardó en reconocerse a sí mismo, sentado entre Zabini y Pansy. Pero le extrañó bastante el hecho de que la sabelotodo no estuviese comiendo nada. "Más te vale cuidar mi cuerpo como Dios manda Granger, o te las verás conmigo..." pensó Draco con fastidio llevándose un diminuto trozo de pollo a la boca.

Mañana hablaría muy seriamente con ella.

**ooooooooooooo**

- Come algo, Draco –inquirió Pansy alcanzándole el plato al chico rubio que se encontraba sentado a su lado. En ningún momento le preguntó qué le ocurría, pero el tono de la muchacha no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Hermione entornó los ojos hacia el plato que tenía delante. Realmente no le apetecía comer nada. Parkinson la observaba severamente, como esperando a que hiciese algo. No tenía ganas de comer, pero aún tenía menos ganas de discutir con Pansy. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, agarró la cuchara y la sumergió en el espeso puré.

Parkinson sonrió satisfecha. Zabini, sentado al lado del rubio, también sonreía de forma burlona.

- No es momento de hacer dietas, Draco –bromeó el Slytherin-. Tienes que estar bien alimentado para el partido de quidditch de mañana.

Hermione sintió como el puré se atascaba en su garganta y comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Qué tal¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Al parecer a Hermione tiene un pekeño inconveniente. Jeje_

_¿Os la imagináis jugando a quidditch? Jaja_

_yo sí me la imagino (risa malévola)_

_Resumiendo, espero que os haya gustado y un review me haría muy feliz. Coff, coff_

_Lyann_

_PD: Gracias por las correciones en este capítulo. Menudo lapsus que he tenido. Se agradece la ayuda. jeje_


	4. Chapter 4

_E aquí el cuarto capítulo. He tardado un poquito, pero en fin_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo IV

Una mala noche

Hermione se revolvió en la cama, inquieta. No lograba conciliar el sueño de ninguna de las maneras. Principalmente, por tres motivos:

Primero: Crabbe y Goyle, que compartían dormitorio con Malfoy, roncaban de manera escandalosa. Hermione nunca podría haberse imaginado que hubiese algún mamífero sobre la paz de la tierra capaz de ocasionar tan terribles estruendos. Pero, al parecer, se equivocaba. No tan solo había uno, sino que había dos.

Segundo: La cama de Malfoy era algo más dura que suya. Quizás fuese el hecho de que ella era muy delicada a la hora de dormir, pero tenía entre ceja y ceja que aquella cama era dura. Y si la cama era dura, Hermione Granger no dormía. Sabía muy bien que aquello eran tonterías de niña caprichosa, pero no había quien consiguiese sacarla de sus casillas.

Y, en tercer lugar, había un pequeño e insignificante detalle que le impedía cerrar los párpados durante más de tres segundos seguidos: DENTRO DE SEIS HORAS DEBÍA JUGAR UN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH.

Hermione se estiró boca arriba y se cubrió la cara con el brazo. En una ocasión como esta, Hermione se maldijo a sí misma por no haber aceptado las clases de escoba que Ron y Harry más de una vez le habían ofrecido. E incluso Ginny, durante las largas temporadas que pasaba en la Madriguera, solía invitarla a jugar con ella a quidditch. Pero Hermione siempre alegaba que no sabía volar, por lo que se sentaba a observar como la pelirroja jugaba sola con sus hermanos y con Harry.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse tragado su orgullo y haber dejado que sus amigos fuesen los que le enseñases algo a ella, para variar. Y aprender a volar podía haber sido una de esas cosas.

Un sonoro ronquido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Harta de dar vueltas en la cama, se incorporó y salió del dormitorio de puntillas para no despertar a sus nuevos compañeros Slytherin.

La sala común estaba completamente vacía. Hermione se rascó su lacio pelo rubio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sintiéndolo mucho por Draco, tendría que hacerse la enferma. Posiblemente, si ella no jugaba, el partido se daría por perdido para Slytherin (puesto que no contaban con buscador de reserva). Pero también cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que lo pospusiesen. Hermione rezó para que fuese así, pues tenía la certeza de que si Malfoy se enteraba de que su casa había perdido un partido por su culpa, se la cobraría de alguna forma. Y de seguro no sería nada agradable.

Suspiró con resignación y se dejó caer sobre uno de los mullidos sillones verdes. No tenía ganas de volver al dormitorio (¿Para qué? Para aguantar las serenatas de Crabbe y Goyle? Ni hablar, gracias.), por lo que permaneció en aquella posición unos minutos más, con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero Hermione Granger era incapaz de estar más de cinco minutos seguidos sin hacer nada. Así que cuando llevaba cuatro minutos y cincuenta segundos sentada se levantó y salió de la sala común por aquella húmeda pared que tan poco le gustaba.

Iría un rato a la biblioteca y allí estudiaría con tranquilidad. El hecho de que ahora estuviese en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy no quería decir que descuidase sus estudios. Así que con paso firme, pero sin hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia biblioteca, mirando atrás de vez en cuando para vigilar que no hubiese nadie. Evidentemente, la puerta estaba cerrada. Hermione sonrió para sí. No era la primera vez que entraba en la biblioteca a hurtadillas, pero siempre solía hacerlo cubierta con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Estaba claro que, aunque solo llevase un día separada de Ron y Harry, ya los añoraba. Y mucho.

-Alohomora –susurró en la oscuridad del pasillo, apuntando con la punta de su varita al pomo de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Las puertas se abrieron obedientemente, casi sin hacer ruido, como si las hubiesen bañado con aceite.

La muchacha entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era muy difícil que a aquellas horas de la noche Filch rondase la biblioteca, precisamente. Así que relajó un poco los músculos, que hasta entonces habían estado en tensión.

Suspiró y se sumergió entre los estantes bañados de libros, buscando algo que la mantuviese entretenida. Sus ojos se pararon ante un voluminoso tomo, de piel roja y letras doradas, que decía: "El quidditch ayer y el quidditch hoy".

Hermione paró sus pasos ante aquel libro. Sus ojos se posaron sobre él, evaluándolo cuidadosamente. Dudó unos segundos antes de alargar el brazo y agarrarlo con la mano derecha.

"Que conste que solo le voy a echar una ojeada porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer", se recordó a sí misma. "Además, mañana estaré enferma y no será necesario que juegue" alegó mentalmente. Pero, aún así, abrió el tomo por la primera página y comenzó a leer con su habitual rapidez.

"Para mantener el control sobre la escoba siempre se han utilizado los mismos métodos: mantener la mente en blanco, sin..."

Cuando quiso darse cuanta, se hallaba completamente concentrada en la lectura.

**ooooooooooooo**

La tenue luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse a través de las cortinas verdes que cubrían las ventanas del dormitorio de la Slytherin.

Era sábado y ya hacía rato que Pansy Parkinson se había levantado, pero casi siempre perdía más de una hora arreglándose. Además, hoy se jugaba el primer partido de la temporada: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw y debía estar hermosa para animar a Draco como se merecía.

Pansy se miró en el espejo por tercera vez aquella mañana y se dio unos últimos retoques a su liso pelo. Se quedó pensativa ante el espejo, mientras uso oscuros ojos negros le devolvían la mirada.

Draco llevaba desde ayer muy raro. Rarísimo, a decir verdad. No hubiese sabido definir con certeza qué era lo que le ocurría, pero se comportaba de una forma muy extraña. Y era algo que le preocupaba

Apartó todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y salió del dormitorio (completamente vacío a pesar de ser tan temprano) para dirigirse al Gran Comedor a desayunar antes del partido.

Iba cavilando sobre sus cosas cuando algo captó su atención. Bueno, más bien alguien. Un chico rubio de hermosos ojos grises acababa de salir de la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Pansy se quedó con la boca entreabierta. ¿Draco Malfoy saliendo de la biblioteca a las ocho de la mañana? (cuando en realidad la señora Pince no abre sus puertas hasta las nueve) No, imposible. La muchacha estuvo tentada de frotarse los ojos de incredulidad, pero se contuvo. Simplemente se quedó allí, parada, observando como el Slytherin se alejaba despacio de la biblioteca.

-Draco? –llamó la muchacha con un hilo de voz

Malfoy dio un respingo y, lentamente, se dio la vuelta. Se la quedó mirando como si de un fantasma se tratase. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, parecía que lo había pillado "in fraganti", haciendo algo que no debía. Aún así, su semblante cambió casi al instante, adoptando un aire más tranquilo.

-Hola Pansy, buenos días –saludó cordialmente el muchacho, intentando aparentar normalidad

La morena se acercó al rubio, con aire interrogativo

-¿Qué hacías aquí? –lo interrogó la Slytherin, bastante intrigada. Realmente, Draco estaba haciendo cosas muy raras.

-Eh... bueno... –titubeó el muchacho-. Estaba... esto... ¡documentándome sobre los diferentes tipos de escoba! –exclamó finalmente.

Pansy arqueó una ceja. Aquella respuesta no bastaba.

-Es que mi escoba está algo anticuada. No puedo permitirme andar por ahí con una escoba del siglo XV¿no? –explicó Draco con ironía, adoptando cierta arrogancia.

Aunque su respuesta no era del todo mala, allí había algo que no cuadraba. Justo antes de un partido, en la biblioteca a escondidas, aires de culpabilidad... No, defiitivamente, Draco estaba mintiendo. Pansy lo conocía muy bien, y allí pasaba algo raro. Pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, al menos de momento. Así que forzó una sonrisa, y cambiando de tema, le dijo:

-¿Listo para el partido?

Pareció que algo hubiese golpeado al muchacho en la cabeza, porque en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, se puso blanco como el papel.

-Es que... verás, Pansy, creo que no voy a jugar –repuso con una suavidad de voz inusual en él.

Ahora sí que Pansy Parkinson se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente. ¿¿Draco negándose a jugar un partido de quidditch??

-¡Es que no me encuentro bien! –se defendió el muchacho con gesto culpable

Pero aquello no había quién se lo tragase. Era una excusa del tamaño de una catedral. Y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Draco, qué diablos te pas...? –comenzó Pansy con voz severa

Pero una estridente voz proveniente de detrás de los muchachos dejó inacabada la frase de la muchacha

-¡Por fin te encuentro!

Los dos chicos se volvieron y se encontraron cara a cara con Grey Corner, el actual capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Era un muchacho alto, bastante corpulento, de piel morena y brillantes ojos verdes. Aunque había ingresado nuevo el actual año, rápidamente se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros por su notable destreza como cazador. Nadie le había discutido el puesto de capitán.

Se dirigía con paso firme hacia el muchacho rubio, que lo miraba con cierto temor en el rostro.

-¿¿Me podrías decir dónde diablos te habías metido?? –exclamó malhumorado-. El partido está a punto de empezar y tú aquí dándole al pico.

-Es que...no me siento del todo bien y... –musitó Malfoy intimidado

Pero el moreno no le dejó ni acabar, pues le agarró por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo en contra de su voluntad.

-Pero es que no me encuentro bien... –repitió el rubio en tono suplicante

-No digas jilipolleces, Malfoy –le reprendió Grey en tono severo, ignorando completamente las súplicas del muchacho.

-¡Que no estoy en condiciones de jugar! –exclamó con total sinceridad por encima del hombro de Corner, que seguía estirando de su brazo sin ni siquiera voltearse.

Desde su posición, Pansy observaba como Grey arrastraba a Malfoy, que seguía alegando estúpidos motivos para no jugar (evidentemente ignorados por el capitán de Slytherin). Cuando los dos chicos hubieron desaparecido del radio de visión de Pansy, ésta logró cerrar la boca, que hasta entonces había permanecido entreabierta.

Definitivamente, Draco estaba muy raro. Parecía otra persona...

Y mascullando algo entre dientes, la morena se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch sin ni siquiera desayunar.

**ooooooooooooo**

-¡Hermione Granger, quieres hacer el favor de levantarte de una vez! –exclamó una estridente voz justo al lado de su oído

Malfoy se incorporó rápidamente, aún sobresaltado por el grito de Lavander, que lo miraba con aire divertida. A su lado, Parvati contuvo una risita al ver la reacción de su compañera.

-¿Se te han pegado las sábanas o qué? –inquirió en tono burlón-. Si tú siempre eres la primera en levantarte.

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada mordaz. No soportaba que lo despertaran por las mañanas, y menos que lo hiciese la pesada de Lavander. Aún así, contuvo sus instintos asesinos y volvió a darse la vuelta en la cama, ignorando a la muchacha.

-Hoy es sábado y no hay clases. Déjame dormir –alegó el muchacho de malas pulgas cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Entonces no vendrás a ver el partido con nosotras? –le preguntó inocentemente Parvati.

-No, no me apetece en absoluto ir a...

¡¡MIERDA!!

Malfoy se incorporó de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Unos sudores fríos comenzaron a recorrerle la espalda.

¡¡El partido de quidditch¿¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo??

-¿Hermione, qué te pasa? –le preguntó Lavander con aire preocupado.

Malfoy la ignoró de nuevo y agarró su varita con la mayor rapidez que pudo. Murmuró algo con voz temblorosa y al acto se encontró vestido con el uniforme del colegio y con la túnica Gryffindor.

Y sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada a las dos muchachas, que lo miraban como si estuviera poseído, salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Lo siento. Mi intención era escribir en este capítulo todo el partido, pero entonces hubiese quedado demasiado largo. Así que lo he partido en dos. Intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar, pero aún así tenedme paciencia, porque soy un poco lenta a la hora de escribir._

_En fin, acepto sugerencias sobre qué queréis que les suceda a este par en esta aventura. _

_Pd: Gracias a __Pecosa Granger__ y a SAAN por la corrección de mi pequeño error en el capítulo anterior._

_Lyann_


	5. Chapter 5

_Os dejo con el tan deseado debut de Hermione Granger como jugadora de quidditch. Espero que os guste_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo V

Quidditch... ¡Qué asco!

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza. Las puertas del campo de quidditch estaban a punto de abrirse para dar comienzo al partido.

Parecía que hubiese perdido la capacidad de pensar, pues era incapaz de encontrar una solución a todo aquello. Grey Corner la había arrastrado (literalmente) hacia el campo y ahora no sabía qué demonios debía hacer para librarse de lo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus peores pesadillas.

Sus compañeros de Slytherin reían y charlaban animadamente, soltando de vez en cuando frases como "están perdidos" o "no tienen nada qué hacer".

Aquello sólo consiguió poner más nerviosa a Hermione, que se aferró al palo de la escoba de Malfoy como si le fuese la vida en ello. Definitivamente, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

De pronto, enormes puertas del campo se abrieron de par en par, sobresaltando a la Gryffindor, que soltó un pequeño gemido. Los demás miembros del equipo interrumpieron sus conversaciones y carcajadas y agarraron las escobas con la mano derecha, adoptando de pronto una expresión serena y calmada. Rápidamente se colocaron en una fila bien alineada.

Hermione los imitó, colocándose en la cola e intentó aparentar tranquilidad, pero le fue imposible. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y el corazón parecía que fuese a salírsele del pecho. Sus compañeros comenzaron a avanzar hasta el centro del campo, donde la señora Hooch daría comienzo al partido. Corner iba delante, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, que parecía que fuesen a matar a alguien a juzgar por las expresiones de rabia que ambos lucían en el rostro.

En el mismo momento en que Corner puso un pie en el campo, unos tremendos rugidos resonaron por todo el campo. La gradería de Slytherin estaba a reventar. No cabía ni un alfiler. Y todos gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, animando a su equipo como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Hermione sintió como si le faltara el aire y, por un momento, un leve mareo se apoderó de ella. Se apoyó en la escoba, aferrándose fuertemente al mango. Sus compañeros ya habían salido todos al campo con aire decidido. Por un momento, ella se quedó en aquella posición, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el campo se hundiese ante sus pies. Pero aquello no pasó, como tampoco ocurrió nada que pudiese librarla de jugar el partido.

Así que con el corazón en un puño y a punto de llorar, salió al campo, aclamada por toda la gradería de Slytherin.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Malfoy subió a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban a la gradería de Slytherin. Respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de la rapidez con que había recorrido todo el castillo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la sabelotodo hubiese encontrado alguna solución para no jugar. Se dio cuenta de que prefería mil veces perder el partido por no haberse presentado, que perderlo porque la sangresucia hubiese mostrado sus "habilidades". Hasta donde Malfoy sabía, ella no tenía ni idea de quidditch. No recordaba haberla visto nunca acercarse a una escoba y, francamente, no deseaba que lo hiciese por primera vez en aquel partido.

Además, de seguro que si Granger jugaba, se haría daño. No era lo mismo ver un partido desde la grada que vivirlo. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los codazos, a los empujones, a esquivar las bludgers... Se haría daño seguro. No cabía la menor duda al respecto.

No es que le preocupara especialmente si la sangresucia se hacía daño o no, pero estaba en su cuerpo. Y el que sufriría las consecuencias de las torpezas de la sabelotodo sería él.

Así que subió de un salto los últimos tres escalones y se plantó en la gradería. Evidentemente, estaba lleno de Slytherins, que al verlo aparecer, lo miraron con cara de asco. No entendían qué diablos hacía una Gryffindor (y concretamente una sangresucia) en su grada.

Pero Malfoy ignoró por completo las miradas asesinas que sus compañeros le dedicaron y avanzó hasta primera fila, abriéndose paso a empujones, ya que muchos de los Slytherins intentaban cerrarle el paso para impedirle pasar.

Cuando logró colocarse al frente apoyó las manos en la barandilla que rodeaba toda la grada y observó con atención el centro del campo. No se percató de que se había colocado justo al lado de Pansy, que lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-¿Que haces aquí, Granger? –le preguntó con desconfianza la morena.

Malfoy estaba demasiado concentrado en buscar a Hermione en el terreno de juego como para molestarse en contestarle.

El corazón casi le da un vuelco cuando se vio a sí mismo en el centro del campo, esperando a que la señora Hooch pusiera en juego los tres balones. Un calor insoportable comenzó a extenderse por las venas de Malfoy.

-¡¡Qué coño estás haciendo ahí!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin poder contenerse. Su grito fue ahogado por los vítores que los Slytherins lanzaban para animar a su equipo. Únicamente fue escuchado por Pansy, que lo observaba con la boca abierta, y por algunos Slytherins más, que lo miraban como si fuera un enfermo mental.

Draco ni siquiera se percató de lo que estaba consiguiendo con su presencia. Era incapaz de apartar la vista del terreno de juego y de sí mismo. El corazón le latía violentamente y tenía la boca completamente seca.

Y por primera vez en su vida, deseó que Hermione tuviera cuidado de no hacerse ni un rasguño.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Hermione intentó calmarse y respirar pausadamente. Se había enfrentado a cosas mil veces peores y siempre había salido ilesa. Aquella no iba a ser una excepción. Respiró hondo un par de veces y trató de dejar la mente en blanco.

-¡En posición! –gritó la voz de la señora Hooch.

Hermione pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba y se sentó sobre ella, aferrando el mango con ambas manos.

El sondo del silbato de la señora Hooch se oyó por todo el estadio y, milésimas de segundo después, todos los jugadores se encontraban sobrevolando las alturas. Todos menos Hermione, claro está, que permanecía en tierra.

Pronto se comenzaron a oír los murmullos provenientes de la grada de Slytherin, que la miraban y la señalaban con el dedo.

Hermione trató de recobrar la poca compostura que le quedaba y volvió a respirar hondo. Recordó todo lo que había leído la noche anterior en la biblioteca, que no había sido poco.

"Hay que dejar la mente en blanco y concentrarse en un solo pensamiento: volar. Debes desear volar con todas tus fuerzas. Visualízate en el cielo, sobrevolando las alturas. La escoba siente lo que tú sientes"

Así lo hizo la muchacha. Vació su mente y evocó todos sus pensamientos en una única imagen: ella misma elevándose. Cerró firmemente los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo, a pesar de los abucheos que comenzaban a sentirse en la gradería, y que seguramente, iban dirigidos hacia ella.

Sus pies, hasta entonces enclavados en tierra, comenzaron a elevarse lentamente muy del suelo. Los nervios que Hermione había logrado aplacar volvieron a surgir con más fuerza que nunca. La muchacha prefirió no abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Sintió como su escoba se iba elevando cada vez más. Inconscientemente, sus manos y piernas se aferraron aún más al palo de la escoba. Permaneció así hasta que la escoba pareció detenerse. Fue en aquel momento cuando logró abrir los párpados y, por un momento, el corazón dejó de latirle. Se encontraba a por lo menos quince metros de altura, incluso por encima de los demás jugadores.

Estuvo a punto de empezar a llorar, pero se contuvo. Quizás si mantenía aquella posición, acabaría viva el partido. El buscador de Ravenclaw también se encontraba enclavado unos metros por debajo de él. Tampoco se movía, pero Hermione supuso que estaba tratando de localizar la snitch.

Los abucheos habían cesado y el público volvía a estar concentrado en los vítores y ánimos, que cada vez se oían con más fuerza.

Hermione respiró hondo, aferrada a la escoba. Trató de pensar con racionalidad. No podía permanecer para siempre en las alturas. En algún momento tendría que descender, aunque fuera cuando hubiese terminado el partido. Además, no le gustaba para nada encontrarse a tales alturas. Así que decidió descender un par de metros, para sentirse más segura. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Bueno, sí. Había leído como hacerlo. Pero una cosa era la teoría y otra muy distinta era la práctica.

Debía inclinar ligeramente la escoba hacia la dirección que deseaba tomar y desear moverse hacia allí.

Así que con ambas manos inclinó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo y deseó moverse. Pero el efecto no fue el esperado.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, la escoba de Hermione comenzó a girar sobre ella misma a la velocidad de una centrifugadora. Las gradas de Ravenclaw estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que el sector Slytherin permanecía en absoluto silencio. De pronto, todo el estadio parecía estar pendiente de sus movimientos.

La joven Gryffindor se encontró dando vueltas y no supo qué hacer. Lo único que hizo fue clavar firmemente las manos y las piernas al palo, dispuesta a no caerse. Sentía las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ella y las nauseas que estaba comenzando a sentir no mejoraban mucho la situación. No sabía qué debía hacer para detener la escoba y temió no poder mantenerse en ella mucho tiempo más. El miedo comenzó a extenderse por todas las fibras de su ser.

-¡¡Para!! –suplicó la muchacha a la escoba, como si ésta pudiese entenderla.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, así lo hizo. La escoba paró en seco de dar vueltas, volviendo a la posición inicial. Hermione dio gracias al cielo y volvió a sujetar el mango de la escoba.

Las carcajadas continuaron un buen rato más, cosa que sólo logró hacer perder la calma a la muchacha. Tenía el pelo rubio completamente alborotado y estaba blanca como el papel.

-¡Malfoy! –llamó una voz desde abajo

Hermione enfocó sus grises ojos hacia allí y se encontró con Grey, que la miraba con aire furioso.

-¡¡¿¿Quieres dejar de hacer el capullo de una puta vez y buscar la jodida snitch¡¡Ya jugarás cuando tengas la pelotita dorada entre tus manos!!

Jugar. Había estado a punto de matarse y él le pedía que dejase de jugar. ¿Tenía ella pinta de estar jugando? Definitivamente, todo aquello no iba a terminar bien.

Aún sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, volvió a inclinar el palo de la escoba hacia adelante, esta vez mucho más suavemente. La escoba comenzó a descender levemente, cosa que logró arrancar un grito de júbilo por parte de Hermione. Seguramente, antes había inclinado demasiado bruscamente el mango.

Se colocó lo menos cinco metros más abajo, casi a la altura de su capitán, que le dedicó otra de sus características miradas antes de volver a su labor como cazador.

La escoba frenó bruscamente, cosa que provocó que Hermione se inclinase peligrosamente hacia delante. Por un momento, sintió que se iba a caer de morros, pero, estabilizó como pudo la escoba hasta que quedó completamente en horizontal.

Suspiró con alivio, dispuesta a no moverse de allí en todo el partido. Rezó para que el buscador de Ravenclaw diese pronto con la snitch, para acabar con todo aquel suplicio. Pero éste no daba señales de haberla visto, por lo que Hermione bufó con resignación.

-¡Cuidado Malfoy! –chilló la voz de uno de sus compañeros

Hermione giró rápidamente la cabeza y alcanzó a ver como una bludger era golpeada por un jugador de Ravnclaw, en dirección hacia ella.

La peligrosa bola negra no tardó no un segundo en encontrarse frente a la cara de Hermione. Fue cuestión de milésimas que la muchacha, en un acto reflejo, soltase el mango de la escoba, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia abajo. Por suerte, sus piernas aún se encontraban aferradas al palo de la escoba, por lo que la muchacha solamente quedó colgada boca abajo. La bludger pasó por encima de la escoba sin ni siquiera llegar a rozarla.

Los de la gradería de Slytherin aplaudieron con energía ante la destreza del buscador de su equipo. Todos pensaron que aquel temerario movimiento había estado perfectamente calculado por el rubio. Bueno, todos menos Malfoy, que observaba la escena con los ojos completamente desorbitados y respirando con dificultad. Parecía al borde del paro cardíaco.

Hermione permaneció boca abajo unos segundos, observando todo al revés. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto miedo. Si sus piernas no hubiesen estado entrelazadas correctamente alrededor del palo de la escoba, posiblemente se hubiese caído. Y una caída de diez metros no era una cosa para tomarse a la ligera.

Con manos temblorosas estiró ambos brazos y volvió a agarrarse al mango, recuperando al instante la posición horizontal. Fue en aquel instante que decidió no volver a acercarse nunca más a una escoba. Lo suyo eran los libros. No tenía intención de volver a pasar aquel mal rato en su vida.

-¿Malfoy, hay rastro de la snitch? –preguntó Crabbe al pasar por su lado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Bastante faena tenía en mantenerse con vida como para ponerse a buscar ahora la diminuta pelotita dorada. Intentó girar un poco a la derecha para cambiar su posición, pero la escoba giró hacia la izquierda, por lo que Hermione decidió no hacer nada más.

Permanecería quietecita hasta que el partido terminase. Solamente se permitió el lujo de descender un poco más, por seguridad.

Pero en cuanto lo hizo, algo la golpeó justo en el centro de la espalda. Fue un golpe seco, rápido, que logró aturdir a la muchacha. Incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y entrecerró los ojos.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue su escoba, solitariamente suspendida en el aire, mientras ella caía a una velocidad alarmante, entre los gritos alarmantes del público.

Desde la gradería Slytherin, una muchacha de cabellos castaños y preciosos ojos marrones contuvo el aliento al ver como el buscador de Slytherin era golpeado por una bludger y caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¡¡Por fin el partido de quidditch!!_

_Espero que no os haya decepcionado. Aún falta el epílogo de este episodio, que es la guindilla del pastel, pero si lo hubiese puesto, el capítulo se habría extendido demasiado. Os dejo con la duda del final. Jeje_

_Acepto correciones/opiniones/sugerencias._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Lyann_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holaaa!!_

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado un poquito ocupada estos días. ¿¿Me perdonáis, a que sí?? (Ojitos llorosos) _

_Bueno, aquí os dejo con el sexto episodio, pues como que lo dejé un poco a medias. Jeje. Soy mala. ;)_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo VI

En la enfermería

La gradería de Slytherin comenzó a soltar gritos y chillidos histéricos. Draco Malfoy, el buscador de su equipo, yacía en el suelo, inerte.

Camuflada entre el público, una muchacha castaña, vestida con la túnica de Gryffindor, lívida como la cera, contemplaba al rubio muchacho con sus desorbitados ojos marrones.

Cuando Malfoy asimiló lo que acababa de suceder, se llevó las manos a su enmarañado cabello castaño. Pansy, a su lado, había comenzado a sollozar casi de manera inaudible, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el rubio Slytherin, que todavía no había hecho el menor movimiento.

-Joder, joder, joder... –logró mascullar entre dientes.

No tardaron más de tres segundos en llevarse a Hermione del centro del campo de quidditch. Draco supuso que se la llevarían a la enfermería, así que se abrió paso a empujones y salió de allí lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron.

Cuando se encontraba fuera, en los límites de Howarts, comenzó a correr. Corrió desesperadamente. Tanto, que parecía que el costado izquierdo se le fuera a reventar en cualquier momento. Pero eso no le importó. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a las puertas del castillo. Allí paró un segundo para recuperar el aliento.

Por la cabeza se le pasaban mil imágenes. La bludger, él mismo cayendo, el encontronazo contra el suelo... Era incapaz de pensar en nada más. Su cabeza volaba una y otra vez hacia Granger. Necesitaba comprobar que la sabelotodo estaba bien. Bueno, _su cuerpo_, puntualizó mentalmente el muchacho. Aunque una tenue duda surcó su mente.

Malfoy meneó la cabeza y siguió corriendo. No había tiempo para estupideces. Subió hasta el tercer piso, (N.d.L. no sé exactamente en qué piso queda la enfermería XD) saltando las escaleras de tres en tres, y en menos de un minuto se plantó ante la puerta de la enfermería.

Cerrada.

Aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, provocando el descontento de algunos cuadros, que a aquellas horas de la mañana, aún dormitaban.

La señora Pomfrey abrió la puerta bruscamente y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos marrones de la castaña. No disimuló su desconcierto al verla allí. Y más a ella.

La enfermera arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

-¿Cómo... está? –logró articular el muchacho, respirando entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo.

La señora Pomfrey abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas hasta su punto máximo.

-El señor Malfoy? –preguntó para asegurarse de que la muchacha se refería a él y no a otra persona (aunque lo dudaba, ya que en aquellos momentos, la única persona que había en la enfermería era él)

Draco asintió energéticamente. Ahora mismo, le importaba un comino lo que la gente pensara. No se molestó en disimular en ningún momento su preocupación, como tampoco respondió con evasivas la pregunta de la enfermera. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba. Necesitaba saberlo.

-Ahora mismo lo están atendiendo. Por favor, espera aquí

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta ante las narices de Malfoy, con una mueca de perplejidad el rostro.

El muchacho insultó mentalmente a la enfermera y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, cerrando los ojos. Permaneció así hasta que una voz lo sacó de su estado.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Granger?

Pansy Parkinson acababa de llegar y lo miraba con expresión desafiante, con los ojos muy rojos. Pero Malfoy no estaba para tonterías ni para excusas.

-El pasillo es libre –se limitó a decir

-Ya, pero ¿qué haces en la puerta de la enfermería? –contraatacó la muchacha.

Pero Malfoy no la escuchaba. Dentro de la habitación se oían algunos murmullos y el muchacho aguzó el oído para intentar escuchar qué decían. A lo mejor estaban hablando de la sangresucia.

-Contesta Granger –insistió Pansy

-¡¡Cállate Pansy!! –explotó Malfoy sin pensarlo.

La Slytherin se plantó en el sitio y miró a la morena que tenía ante sus ojos, con la comisura de los labios ligeramente entreabierta. Pero quién se creía que era para hablarle así. Esa sangresucia no era quién para darle órdenes a ella. Y mucho menos tenía derecho a llamarla por el nombre con tantas confianzas. Poca gente la llamaba por el nombre. Y una de esas personas era...

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó la mente de la muchacha. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero consiguió dejarla blanca como el papel.

Parpadeó un par de veces y siguió contemplando a la Gryffindor. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las mandíbulas muy apretadas, con la cabeza y la espalda apoyadas en la puerta de la enfermería. Su expresión de impaciencia y sus aires de suficiencia le recordaron vagamente a alguien...

"No... no puede ser..." pensó la muchacha, quedando aún más lívida de lo que estaba, si era aquello posible.

Pero una serie de sucesos fueron apareciendo ante ella, como si fueran diapositivas.

"_¡Los elfos domésticos no son bichos asquerosos!"_

"_Es que... verás, Pansy, creo que no voy a jugar."_

"_¡Es que no me encuentro bien!"_

_A todo esto, la nítida imagen de Draco saliendo a hurtadillas de la biblioteca, mordiéndose nervioso el labio inferior, intentando librarse de Grey, sobrevolando torpemente el campo de quidditch..._

"No puede ser..." volvió a repetirse mentalmente. "Tiene que haber un error... Sí, seguro que hay un error..."

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, provocando que Malfoy cayera al suelo. Aquello sacó a Pansy de sus pensamientos por un momento. La enfermera de Howarts apareció tras la puerta y ayudó a Malfoy a incorporase.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntaron al unísono los muchachos.

-Estable –respondió la señora Pomfrey de manera tranquila-. Aunque todavía está inconsciente.

Una oleada de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Malfoy, que por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo? –preguntó Pansy ansiosamente.

La enfermera dudó unos instantes, paseando la vista de Pansy a Malfoy y de Malfoy a Pansy.

-Está bien –accedió finalmente-. Pero no lo molesten mucho –agregó mirando a Draco con desconfianza.

Éste hizo caso omiso y se precipitó al interior de la estancia, empujando sin querer a Pansy. La señora Pomfrey desapareció y la muchacha se quedó en la puerta, frotándose el brazo por el golpe, mirando sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Malfoy se acercó a la cama donde un muchacho de lacio cabello rubio y fríos ojos grises parecía dormir, ajeno a todo.

Draco permaneció unos segundos al lado de la cama, contemplando su rostro, sin atreverse a reaccionar.

"Está estable" pensó para tranquilizarse. "Además, parece que no ha destrozado en mayor medida tu valioso cuerpo" agregó en el último momento. Y era cierto. A simple vista, sólo tenía una diminuta brecha en la sien derecha y no parecía haber sufrido daños mayores.

Pero el hecho de que la sabelotodo no estuviese consciente lo preocupó. Hubiese preferido que ella estuviese despierta, reprendiéndole por no haberle avisado de lo del partido. Pero no. La muchacha mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, con expresión tranquila y serena.

Malfoy bufó e intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Ella era Granger. Hermione Granger. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba él por Hermione Granger?

Vale, su cuerpo estaba bien. Eso era lo único que debía preocuparlo. Ya podía marcharse. Debía marcharse.

Pero había algo que lo retenía al lado de la cama. No movió los pies ni un milímetro, a pesar de que su cerebro le ordenaba que saliese de la enfermería.

Pansy Parkinson seguía en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Aparentemente, su rostro estaba frío y sereno. Se limitaba a observar como Hermione miraba a Draco con expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

De pronto, Hermione hizo una mueca rara y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Aquello provocó que la Slytherin se acercara también a la cama, colocándose detrás de Draco, que seguía con los ojos fijos en la muchacha.

Fue Pansy la primera en hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Draco?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. Parecía confusa y algo aturdida.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Te ha golpeado una bludger en el partido. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Hermione escrutó en su mente

Bludger...

Partido...

¡Malfoy!

Se incorporó rápidamente, topándose cara a cara con el sujeto en cuestión.

Hermione permaneció sentada, esperando a que éste dijera algo. Pero el muchacho permaneció callado, limitándose a escrutarla con la mirada.

La Gryffindor reparó entonces en la presencia de Pansy, que la observaba con expresión calmada.

Aquella era una situación muy incómoda. Deseó que Malfoy no hubiese hecho o dicho algo que los pusiera en un compromiso con la Slytherin. Pero la muchacha permanecía serena, por lo que supuso que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Tan solo le extrañó el hecho de que no intentase echar a "Hermione Granger" de la enfermería. Pero lo atribuyó al hecho de que había estado muy angustiada por Draco para preocuparse de aquel pequeño detalle.

Se rascó la cabeza, incómoda. Necesitaba romper el hielo, y necesitaba romperlo ya.

-Y bueno¿de cuánto hemos perdido? –preguntó a Parkinson con el tono más indiferente que pudo.

La expresión de la muchacha cambió súbitamente, esbozando al acto una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que hemos perdido?

La expresión de Hermione era un poema y la de Draco más. Ambos chicos miraban a Parkinson con expresión interrogante, pues no entendían nada.

La muchacha los miró brevemente a ambos, ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

-Caíste encima de la snitch, Draco

Hermione abrió la boca, presa de la incredulidad

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo? –preguntó con aire divertido.

-No, te digo la verdad –insistió la muchacha, ahogando una risita-. Cuando te levantaron del suelo, la snitch estaba debajo de ti. Técnicamente, tú has sido el que la ha atrapado. Incluso algunos fantoches del público pensaban que te habías arrojado de la escoba adrede para atraparla.

Dicho esto, la Slytherin soltó una carcajada. Hermione parpadeó y forzó una sonrisa ella también. Todo aquello era surrealista. Para escribir un libro...

Le echó una fugaz mirada a Draco, que lucía una divertida expresión de desconcierto e incredulidad en el rostro. Al verlo, no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada.

-Bueno, Draco, me voy ya –dijo Pansy de pronto, volviendo a lucir su expresión serena-. Todavía tengo que terminar la redacción para McGonagall, y ni siquiera la he empezado –se excusó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y le dirigió una fugaz mirada acusatoria a Draco, que miró hacia otro lado.

Cuando la Slytherin hubo salido de la enfermería, ambos respiraron aliviados. Pero pronto, el silencio incómodo volvió a apoderarse de ellos. Hermione intentó aparentar normalidad.

-Bueno, tampoco ha salido tan mal¿no? Te he hecho ganar el partido –esbozó una pícara sonrisa y agregó-. Creo que hasta lo he hecho mejor que tú.

Pero Malfoy no se movió ni cambió su fría expresión. Continuaba mirándola con sus intensos ojos marrones.

-Podrías haberte hecho daño –dijo con un hilo de voz, intentando aparentar indiferencia-. Y podrías habérmelo hecho a mí.

Hermione no supo qué contestarle. No podía replicarle, pues sabía que tenía razón. Ahora llegaba la hora del sermón. Así que suspiró, se recostó en la cama, y se esperó para recibir la peor bronca de su vida.

Pero aquella charla no llegó. Malfoy se limitó a observarla de nuevo durante unos segundos más. La tensión podía palparse en el aire y Hermione casi hubiese preferido la bronca a aquella situación.

-Eres un desastre –dijo finalmente el muchacho

Hermione clavó sus grises ojos en los marrones de él y se sorprendió al comprobar que el Slytherin lucía una amplia sonrisa. No una de sus típicas medias sonrisas, sino una de verdad. Hermione notó como un leve rubor ascendía por sus mejillas y notó que la tensión empezaba a desaparecer del ambiente.

Y sin decir nada más, Malfoy dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería, deteniéndose un momento en el dintel. Apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos.

-Sal pronto de aquí, Granger –agregó antes de desaparecer por el mismo lugar por el que había venido, dejando a Hermione bastante conmocionada.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Malfoy se sentó al borde del lago, orgullo de Howarts, y cruzó las piernas. Una suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro y le revolvía el cabello, que oscilaba en el viento.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado? La sangresucia acababa de estrellar su precioso cuerpo contra el suelo y él se limitaba a decirle que era un desastre. Tan solo le había faltado darle un caramelo para que se le pasase el susto. Aquello no era propio de él.

Se maldijo interiormente y se tumbó en el suelo, intentando organizar sus ideas. Definitivamente, el estar en el cuerpo de una chica le estaba afectando.

Pero apenas entrecerró los párpados, una sombra le tapó el sol. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con Pansy. Se incorporó rápidamente y quedó frente a ella.

Tuvo la certeza de que la muchacha le haría algún comentario sobre lo que había pasado en la enfermería. Ahora que se encontraba más tranquilo y la capacidad de razonar había vuelto a él, preparó mentalmente un listado de excusas.

Pero la Slytherin no articulaba palabra. Se limitaba a escrutarla con sus ojos negros. Malfoy se sintió de pronto muy incómodo y completamente desnudo ante ella, pero intentó aparentar serenidad.

-¿Querías algo, Parkinson? –le preguntó el muchacho inocentemente.

-Quiero que me expliques que está pasando aquí... Draco.

Malfoy se quedó lívido como la cera.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Y bien?_

_Al parecer al final el partido no ha ido tan mal como en un principio parecía¿no? Jaja. Ya sé que es casi imposible que un jugador caiga justo encima de la snitch, pero me daba penita Hermione. Nada más le faltaba perder el partido para acabar de hundirse._

_Parece que Pansy ya lo ha descubierto todo._

_¿¿Qué pasará?? TACHÁN, TACHÁN_

_Lyann_


	7. Chapter 7

_¿Alguien me puede explicar qué le pasa a fanficiton? Jo... Menuda faena he tenido. No sé por qué no me dejaba subir el capítulo (Lyann hace pucheros)_

_Espero que con el próximo capítulo no me de tantos problemas... en fin._

_En el anterior capítulo Pansy acababa de descubrirlos. ¿Y ahora qué? jeje_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo VII

Descubiertos

Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces e intentó calmarse.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Parkins...

-No te hagas el tonto, Draco –lo cortó ella-. Conmigo no.

Malfoy cerró la boca y le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía de sobras que cuando Pansy Parkinson tenía una cosa clara, nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Así que se limitó a esperar a que ella diese algo. Pero como la joven no articulaba palabra, suspiró resignado.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? –preguntó el muchacho.

Pansy lo miró y se sentó en el césped, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por el principio, si no te importa.

Malfoy sonrió y la imitó, sentándose él también.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

-¡Señora Pomfrey, ya me siento bien, quisiera irme ya! –insistió Hermione por enésima vez aquella tarde.

La enfermera puso los brazos en jarra y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ni hablar, señor Malfoy. Usted pasará aquí la noche en observación.

Hermione bufó y se recostó en la cama. Estaba cansada de estar en la enfermería. Desde que aquella mañana la habían ido a visitar Pansy y Draco, nadie más había vuelto a pisar la enfermería. Recordó fugazmente que cuando ella estaba enferma, Ron y Harry no se separaban de su lado. Incluso había días que dormían allí, a pesar de las negativas de la enfermera Pomfrey. Ginny también pasaba muchas horas con ella, haciéndola reír con sus bromas. Y Neville y Luna también solían visitarla frecuentemente cuando se ponía enferma. Incluso Lavander y Parvati se pasaban por allí alguna vez.

Pero en cambio, a Malfoy no lo había visitado nadie, a pesar de que todo Slytherin había visto su tremenda caída. Se suponía que él era el líder, el príncipe de Slytherin. Y sin embargo, nadie se había dignado a pasarse por la enfermería a preguntar por él.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, una extraña tristeza se apoderó de ella. Así que se dio media vuelta en la cama y se dispuso a intentar dormir un rato.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Pansy permaneció callada, asimilando la historia que Draco acababa de contarle. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Yo se lo diría a Snape igualmente–sentenció la muchacha finalmente.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, recordando el suspenso en pociones.

Viendo que el muchacho no pensaba cambiar de opinión, bufó y se recostó en la verde hierba que envolvía la orilla del inmenso lago.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregutó Pansy entornando los ojos.

-Bueno, ya casi han pasado dos días... –murmuró Draco, bastante abatido-. Sólo quedan cinco...

Pansy suspiró y se puso en pie, imitada por Draco.

-Está bien, está bien –se resignó mientras se sacudía la túnica, que había quedado cubierta de briznas de hierba-. Voy a encubrirte esta semana. Pero que sepas que no me hace la menor gracia que esa Gryffindor esté en tu cuerpo. Ella no sabe apreciar lo valioso que es –agregó con una pícara sonrisa.

Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el castillo, dejando atrás a Pansy.

La Slytherin permaneció en silencio, pensativa.

Lo cierto es que Hermione Granger no le caía excesivamente bien que digamos. Y sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de "su chico". Aunque Malfoy no era técnicamente su novio ni nada por el estilo, ella siempre lo había considerado suyo. Y la idea de que otra chica tuviera ahora el control sobre su cuerpo no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

De pronto, una fugaz idea se forjó en su cabeza. Y sin poderlo evitar, soltó una carcajada, divertida por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

"Muy bien. Si Granger quiere estar en el cuerpo de Draco, que se atenga a las consecuencias"

Y con una maliciosa sonrisa se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione apenas durmió aquella noche. Nadie más la había ido a visitar. Por un momento, a Hermione le pareció ver a Malfoy pasar por delante de la puerta abierta de la enfermería, pero en ningún momento entró. Aquello decepcionó bastante a la muchacha, sin saber muy bien por qué. A fin de cuentas ¿a ella qué le importaba que Malfoy no fuese a verla?

Así que cuando la tenue luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse entre las azules cortinas que cubrían la ventana de la enfermería, se incorporó y se levantó de un salto.

La señora Pomfrey, que acababa de aparecer de no se sabía dónde, la miró con aire desaprobatorio.

Hermione señaló con el dedo la ventana.

-Es de día. Ya he pasado la noche en observación –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La enfermera suspiró resignada y le hizo un gesto conforme podía retirarse.

La joven Gryffindor salió de la enfermería saltando al estilo Heidi, ante la atónita mirada de la señora Pomfrey. Pero Hermione no se percató de ello.

Una vez estuvo fuera se golpeó levemente la espalda con la mano derecha, demostrando así la flexibilidad de las articulaciones de Malfoy. Sonrió al comprobar que no le dolía en absoluto, a pesar del fuerte golpe que había recibido el día anterior.

Así que, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se dirigió hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Recogería un par de libros de la habitación de Malfoy e iría a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato. A fin de cuentas, con todo aquello de la transformación estaba descuidando sus estudios.

La sala común estaba completamente desierta. Aquello no le extrañó en absoluto, pues era un domingo por la mañana. Todos estaban disfrutando del sol, o bien vagueando por el castillo. E incluso había gente que todavía dormía.

Así que se dirigió con paso decidido y subió las escaleras, abriendo impulsivamente la mano del dormitorio.

Algo la detuvo en el dintel de la puerta.

Pansy se encontraba sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas insinuantemente. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con los botones de arriba desabrochados y una falda de cuero negra que apenas le cubría los muslos.

Hermione se quedó paralizada en la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No sabía por qué, pero aquello no le daba buena espina.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Pansy? –interrogó la muchacha, intentando parecer calmada

La Slytherin le dedicó una media sonrisa y se levantó, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Te estaba esperando para "darte la bienvenida" –su tono de voz era tan suave que casi rozaba la dulzura-. ¿No quieres?

"Tierra trágame. Por favor, que explote la sala común, que nos ataque un ejército de gnomos, que aparezca alguien... pero ¡¡sacadme de aquí!!"

-Esto... Pansy... es que acabo de salir de la enfermería y estoy cansado... –intentó suplicar la chica, retrocediendo aún más.

Pansy soltó una risita y avanzó dos pasos más, quedando apenas a unos centímetros de ella. Con la mano derecha cerró la puerta tras Hermione, dejándola encerrada allí.

-Nunca has estado cansado a la hora de acostarte conmigo –le recriminó Pansy, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara

Hermione comenzó a sudar de forma exagerada. Tenía que salir de allí y tenía que hacerlo YA.

-Es que... –Hermione logró retroceder hasta la otra punta del dormitorio-. Bueno... no sé si voy a ser capaz de...

Aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos. Ella, Hermione Granger, era incapaz de encontrar algo que la sacase de aquella situación. La sangre comenzaba a no llegarle a la cabeza y su respiración se estaba acelerando. Por un momento estuvo tentada de saltar por la ventana, pero matarse ahora no era la solución.

Pansy no tardó en colocarse frente a ella de nuevo. Hermione no entendía por qué, pero la situación parecía divertirle mucho. Agarró a Hermione de la túnica y la empujó hasta la cama.

Hermione comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de pegarle una patada a Pansy y salir de allí corriendo... Pero a ver cómo solucionaba luego la acusación de intento de homicidio que recaería sobre ella... genial, aún era capaz de pensar en ironías.

Pansy comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de Hermione

"¡Ah, no¡Eso sí que no¡Debía pensar algo y debía hacerlo ya!"

La Slytherin cada vez estaba más cerca

"¡Piensa, Granger, piensa!"

Parkinson ya había cerrado los ojos...

"¡¡Socorrooooooooo!!"

-¡SOY GAY! –chilló Hermione casi sin pensarlo

Automáticamente Pansy se apartó de ella, como si tuviera la peste.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, maldiciéndose a sí misma. Tenía un cerebro prodigioso y sin embargo incapaz de usar un par de neuronas para inventar una excusa creíble. Genial. Sencillamente genial. Acababa de cargarse la vida social de Draco Malfoy. Aquello no podía ir peor.

-Eh...bueno... –balbuceó la muchacha. Tenía que arreglar aquella situación como fuese.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Pansy, esperando ver la decepción en su rostro. Acababa de romperle el corazón y...

¡Un momento!

¿Se estaba riendo?

Efectivamente, la Slytherin hacía muecas raras, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse. Pero al ver la cara que puso Hermione, fue incapaz de aguantarse más.

Soltó una carcajada y comenzó a reírse escandalosamente. A Hermione no le hubiese extrañado que las risas de Pansy se hubiesen oído hasta en el campo de quidditch.

La Slytherin se agarraba el estómago con ambas manos, incapaz de detener las carcajadas. Tuvo que tumbarse en el suelo, pues no pudo mantener la compostura.

Hermione miraba a Pansy desternillarse de risa en el suelo completamente anonadada.

Acababa de enterarse que su novio, su amante, o lo que quiera que fuese Malfoy era gay y lo único que se le ocurría a la muchacha era descojonarse en su cara.

-Pansy... ¿qué... –comenzó Hermione

-Esta... sí que no... me la esperaba, Granger –logró articular entre risa y risa.

La Gryffindor tardó un par de segundos en asimilar las palabras de Parkinson. ¿Había oído mal o acababa de llamarla Granger?

Al ver la cara completamente desencajada de Hermione, Pansy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para paralizar la risa y adoptar una expresión más o menos serena.

-Ya lo sé todo. A Draco no le ha quedado otro remedio que explicármelo todo. Como estudiante serás la mejor, pero como actriz eres pésima, monada –dijo la muchacha con aires de suficiencia, dejando escapar sin querer otra risita.

Hermione no podía creérselo. Lo sabía. Pansy Parkinson lo sabía. Y sin embargo le había hecho pasar el peor momento de su vida.

-Entonces... por qué... me... –incapaz de acabar la frase a causa de la conmoción, señaló la cama como toda explicación.

Pansy volvió a reírse de nuevo. Pero la expresión de Hermione le obligó de nuevo a recuperar la compostura.

-Joder, Granger, era una broma –le aclaró agitado la mano, como si pretendiese espantar una mosca con ella. Pero la cara de Hermione continuaba siendo un poema-. Te lo tomas todo muy a pecho¿no?

Ahora que Hermione había logrado calmarse un poco, su cerebro comenzó a funcionar con normalidad y la sangre volvió a llegar a su cabeza.

-Entonces... ¿vas a encubrirnos? –preguntó con una nota de temor la Gryffindor.

Pansy asintió, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía muy convencida de ello.

-No me queda otra. Draco me lo ha pedido –puntualizó la muchacha no muy convencida-. Así que esfuérzate por no cagarla –la amenazó Pansy levantando el dedo índice en las narices de Hermione

Y dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta, dispuesta a irse ya. Hermione, incapaz de controlarse, la llamó cuando tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Te has pasado un montón –le recriminó la Gryffindor con un deje de amargura, señalando de nuevo la cama.

Como toda respuesta, oyó las carcajadas de Pansy alejarse por el pasillo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Y bien¿Qué tal? No tireis bombas, por favor XD_

_No sé si os habrá gustado. Yo personalmente, mientras lo escribía y me imaginaba la escena, me reía sola ante la pantalla del ordenador._

_Como avance del próximo capítulo, os digo que ahora le toca a Draco. No solo lo va a pasar mal Hermione¿no? Jeje_

_Besos, abrazos y gracias por leerme._

_Lyann_


	8. Chapter 8

_Holaa. ¿Qué tal os va todo? _

_En este capítulo le toca el protagonismo exclusivo a Draco. Que parece que sólo sufre Hermione. jeje_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo VIII

Mal humor

Malfoy se encontraba tirado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor. Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba realmente aburrido. La falta de vida social de la sabelotodo era insoportable. Así que optó por dejarse caer delante del fuego y dejar pasar las horas.

-¿Qué haces, Hermione? –preguntó una grave voz que acababa de entrar por el hueco del retrato.

Fin de la tranquilidad.

Ron se aproximó con paso torpe hasta la enorme mesa que había en la sala común y depositó bruscamente cuatro libros en ella. Los contempló con desasosiego un momento antes de voltearse a ver a su amiga.

-Descanso un rato, llevo todo el día estudiando –dijo Draco con convicción "Ahí lo has clavado", pensó por un momento.

Ron pareció darse por satisfecho con aquella respuesta, porque sacó un pergamino y una pluma de la pequeña mochila que cargaba sobre su hombro y se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, dispuesto a trabajar, según supuso Malfoy.

Él Slytherin volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tenía que reconocer que de la sala común de Gryffindor emanaba una tranquilidad y una paz que lograban apaciguar a cualquiera. Suspiró tranquilo y cambió de postura en el mullido sillón.

-Esto... Hermione... –dijo una vocecita al final de la sala.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de soltar un insulto, pero se contuvo. ¿Es que no tenía derecho a relajarse un poco?

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Ronald?

-Umm... ¿Me puedes echar una mano con esta traducción? –preguntó dubitativo.

-No –contestó rápidamente Malfoy. Pero al darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusco, agregó-. Los deberes tienes que hacerlos tú solo.

-Esto... sí.. pero sólo será una pequeña ayudita...

Malfoy lo ignoró y bostezó.

-Porfis... –insistió el pelirrojo.

"Me cago en la comadreja y en todos los pelos rojos que tiene". Draco se levantó bruscamente del sillón y se dirigió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Definitivamente, un día u otro lo mataría.

-Mira, me ayudas a traducir el primer párrafo y lo que falta ya lo saco yo solo –le pidió el joven Weasley a su "amiga".

Draco se inclinó sobre el párrafo que Ron le indicaba con el dedo y lo leyó atentamente.

"_Los magos se han limitado a interpretar el mundo de diferentes modos; de lo que se trata, es de transformarlo"_

Esta frase servía de introducción a una extensa e interminable charla sobre los principios filosóficos de la magia. Era una pequeña variable de "Historia de la Magia", impartida por el profesor Binns una vez por semana. En resumen, un tostón. El profesor siempre les mandaba a sus alumnos que tradujesen extensos textos al latín, el idioma que según él, utilizaban los magos más célebres para reflexionar sobre la existencia y la esencia.

Draco releyó el párrafo un par de veces más y agarró un trozo de pergamino de Ron. Con una extraña sonrisa, se inclinó sobre el papel y comenzó a escribir.

Finalmente, se lo extendió a Ron, que lo miró con curiosidad

"Les mangas s'han limitadeixon o reprentar le rudo di frentes mocos; di la queso trat es de transforcardeixon"

-Esto... Herms... ¿estás segura de que está bien traducido? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, temiendo la reacción de su compañera.

-Por supuesto, Ronald. ¿Lo dudas, acaso? –dijo con voz suave, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse.

-No, no, claro que no –se apresuró a corregirse Ron, agarrando el pergamino en el que Draco había escrito "la traducción". No tardó en volver a enfrascarse en la tarea.

Pasaron cerca de tres minutos hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a abrir la boca. Draco había vuelto a su sillón con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-Emm... Hermione, guapa... se me ha encallado esta frase. ¿Me ayudas? –preguntó dudoso

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo aún más amplia y se levantó de un salto.

-Cómo no

**ooooooooooooooo**

El enorme reloj que colgaba de la chimenea marcaba las nueve. Ron seguía trabajando, "ayudado" por Draco, que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

De pronto, una pequeña punzada en la parte inferior del vientre de Draco, llamó la atención del muchacho. Se llevó ambas manos a la barriga.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Nada, nada –le respondió el muchacho, volviendo a fijar la vista en el pergamino-. Mira, la traducción de esta frase sería _"Les monos pelons..."_

Pero una nueva punzada de dolor le impidió seguir hablando. Volvió a llevarse una mano al vientre, preocupado. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Por un momento pensó que eran retortijones, pero lo descartó casi de inmediato.

-Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien? –le volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

Draco asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, acababa de ponerse de muy mal humor. Así que se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada –se limitó a decir el Slytherin, dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Pero no vienes a cenar? –alcanzó a preguntarle Ron momentos antes de que "su amiga" desapareciese por las escaleras. No obtuvo respuesta.

En ese justo instante, Harry apareció por el hueco del retrato. Saludó a su amigo con la mano y se acercó a él. Le palmeó la espalda y se sentó en la silla que Draco había dejado vacía segundos atrás.

-¿Qué haces? Ron Weasley llegando tarde a la cena. _Oh, my God –_dijo el ojiverde, llevándose teatralmente las manos al pecho.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿no notas algo rara a Hermione? –preguntó el pelirrojo al muchacho de la cicatriz.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Supongo que está en sus días. Cosas de mujeres

Ron asintió y volvió a sonreír, sin darle más importancia al asunto.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Sabes quién tiene la traducción de Binns casi hecha?

-¿¡Ya la has terminado!? –exclamó Harry sin disimular su asombro.

-Bueno, Hermione me ha ayudado –reconoció el pelirrojo, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dejas echarle una miradita? –preguntó Harry con interés.

Ron asintió y le pasó el pergamino a su amigo.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Draco subió las escaleras con rapidez. Aquellas punzadas comenzaban a fastidiarle de veras. Descansaría un rato y después, si tenía ganas, iría a comer algo. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio bruscamente, encontrándose de frente a sus dos compañeras de cuarto, Lavander y Parvati.

Ambas chicas la saludaron con una sonrisa, a la que Draco no correspondió. Se fue directo a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella sin decir una palabra.

Las dos chicas se encontraban sumidas en una interesante charla sobre las uñas postizas.

-¿¿Cómo osas decir que las uñas de acrílico son mejores que las que tienen una base de plástico ABS?? –se escandalizó Lavander, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-No digo que sean mejores, sino que tienen un estilo mucho más característico, ya que...

Draco se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Estaba comenzando a sentir vergüenza ajena, además de nauseas.

-Pero si bañas las uñas con púrpura, el color queda mucho más definido, ya que...

Nada. Que no callaban. No entendía cómo Hermione era capaz de aguantar aquellos dos especímenes cada día. Se le ocurrieron un par de ideas para matarlas y que pareciera un accidente, pero eran demasiado ruidosas para llevarlas a cabo.

-¿Verde botella con un vestido rosa? ¡Qué hortero! Además, la combinación de ambos colores...

Una pequeña vena comenzó a latir en la sien de Malfoy.

-Jajaja. ¿En serio te las pegaste mágicamente? ¿Y cuánto tiempo te duraron?

Apretó los puños fuertemente, mientras hacía muecas raras bajo la almohada.

-¡No puedo creerme que te dijera eso! ¡Es super fuerte! ¿Es que no conoce los riesgos de implantárselas sin ningún tipo de...

-¡¡QUERÉIS CALLAROS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!! –explotó Malfoy, incorporándose en el acto-. ¡¡Podéis decirme a quién coño le importan las uñas postizas y la madre que las parió!!

Lavander y Parvati retrocedieron instintivamente, mirando a su compañera con los ojos muy abiertos.

Malfoy respiró hondo y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Tenía que controlarse si no quería acabar mandando a alguien a San Mungo.

-¡Oye, bajando humos, eh niña! –oyó que le decía una indignada Parvati, (una vez hubo recuperado la capacidad del habla).

-¡Sí! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te tiene que bajar la regla, o qué? –saltó Lavander con voz chillona, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos en jarra.

-Sinceramente, espero que no –dijo Draco, más para sí que para ellas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Jajaja_

_Pobre Draco. Yo también sería incapaz de aguantar a Parvati y a Lavander. No es que Rowling haya dado mucha información sobre ellas en los libros, pero siempre he tenido una imagen parecida a esta de ellas. Espero que nadie se haya ofendido por ello. Jeje_

_¿Os imagináis a Draco con la regla? Jajajaja (gracias a amparoblack por la idea Te la tomo prestada)_

_En fin, si tenéis un segundito, dadle al Go y enviadme vuestra opinión._

_Ah, por cierto, quería comentaros que he escrito un oneshot sobre Petunia y Lily. Si queréis pasaros por allí me haríais feliz... jeje_

Lyann 


	9. Chapter 9

_Antes que nada, felicitar a un amigo muy especial, que cumple años el domingo. MUCHAS FELICIDAES A.D.G._

_En fin, aquí llega el noveno capítulo. Espero que os guste_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo IX

Problemas de mujeres

Hermione entró atropelladamente a clase, empujada por Pansy, que la apremiaba para que se diese prisa.

-Ya voy –le susurró con rabia, entrando en el aula y sentándose en la última fila, como tantas veces había visto hacer a Malfoy.

-Eres una tortuga, Granger –siseó la Slytherin, sentándose a su lado.

Desde que Pansy había descubierto quién habitaba en el cuerpo de su Draco, se había tornado muy arisca. No es que esperase amabilidad por parte de la Slytherin, pero tampoco le causaba la menor gracia que todo el tiempo estuviese disparando contra ella. Por eso, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo por lo bajo. La mayoría de veces, discusiones bastante estúpidas a decir verdad. Pero aún así, a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Pansy no se separaba de ella ni para comer. Aunque sabía de sobras que lo hacía para no despertar sospechas y causarle un problema a Malfoy, se lo agradeció sinceramente, ya que la no era la primera vez que la morena le corregía algún gesto o le susurraba al oído como comportarse con algunos Slytherins.

Hermione suspiró y se recostó contra su asiento. Aún le quedaban dos horas por delante de Encantamientos y debía tomárselo con calma, pues compartían clase con Gryffindor toda la mañana.

No tardó en divisar a un muchacho de claros ojos verdes y pelo azabache, acompañado por un alto muchacho pelirrojo. No pudo evitar que el corazón le diese un vuelco cuando Harry clavó en ella una mirada sumamente fría para después sentarse en primera fila. Aunque sabía que aquella mirada no se la dedicaba a ella no podía evitar que le doliese. E inconscientemente fijó la vista en el suelo.

-Oye, ¿y Draco? –oyó que susurraba Pansy, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, buscando instintivamente su enmarañado cabello castaño sin éxito.

-Ni idea. ¿No ha entrado ya?

Pansy negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía la vista fija en la puerta, esperando que de un momento a otro apareciese por ella. Pero la siguiente persona en entrar en el aula fue el profesor Flitwick, luciendo su habitual atuendo compuesto por una túnica azul marino y un extravagante sombrero negro.

-Bien, sacad vuestras varitas –dijo a modo de saludo-. Hoy practicaremos desmemorizador.

Pansy y Hermione intercambiaron una furtiva mirada.

"_¿Dónde diablos se ha metido el rubio oxigenado? Lo único que me falta ahora es que empiecen a ponerme faltas por su culpa"_ pensó Hermione con amargura mientras agarraba bruscamente su varita.

-Señor Malfoy, podría decirme el movimiento de varita requerido para ejecutar este hechizo? –preguntó afablemente el profesor.

Hermione dejó de insultar mentalmente a Malfoy para centrarse en lo que Flitwick le había preguntado.

-Sí. Es... –y alzó la varita en alto para mostrarlo.

Pero alguien pellizcó el brazo derecho de Hermione, provocando que ésta saltara del asiento y, por consiguiente, deformándole el movimiento de la varita.

-No es del todo correcto, Sr. Malfoy. Aunque se acerca bastante. Bien, ¿alguien más se atreve? –preguntó alegremente mientras le daba la espalda a Hermione.

-¿Puedes decirme qué haces? –le espetó la Gryffinodr a Pansy, mientras se frotaba energéticamente la zona enrojecida por el pellizco que ésta le había proporcionado.

-Draco nunca responde de forma tan directa a las preguntas de los profesores –le dijo la morena seriamente, como si fuese algo obvio.

-Por una vez en su vida que hubiese respondido correctamente no le habría pasado nada –la contradijo Hermione de mal humor, sin dejar de frotarse el brazo.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Las dos horas pasaron de forma lenta y pesada. A Hermione nunca le había costado tanto prestar atención a las extensas charlas del profesor Flitwick. Aunque quizás el hecho de que Malfoy no se hubiera dignado a aparecer por la clase influía algo en su falta de concentración.

Inconscientemente hacía rechinar los dientes y aferraba su varita con tanta fuerza, que no le hubiese extrañado que se partiera de un momento a otro.

-¿Te quieres calmar? Seguro que tiene una buena explicación... –intentó tranquilizarla Pansy-. Además, esto es solo una diminuta y casi imperceptible mancha en tu expediente académico –añadió en tono burlón.

La mirada que Hermione le dedicó a la Slytherin hubiese hecho retroceder al mismísimo Voldemort. Y Pansy no fue menos.

-Bueno, perdón, perdón. Sólo era una broma.. –susurró mientras clavaba la vista en el libro de encantamientos, que parecía haberse tornado de pronto sumamente interesante para la Slytherin.

Hermione retorció la varita entre sus dedos. Malfoy se las iba a pagar. Más valía que tuviese preparada una buena excusa que justificase aquella campana. Porque si no la tenía...

Hermione apretó aún más los dientes y Pansy se apartó un poco de ella. _"Que malas vibraciones",_ pensó mientras reprimía un escalofrío.

-Bien, chicos. Fin de la clase. Para mañana quiero que leáis de la página 32 a la... ¿señor Malfoy, a dónde va?

Hermione se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento y prácticamente corría hasta la puerta ante la mirada atónita del profesor.

Pansy también se levantó y, con una forzada sonrisa, se acercó a la mesa del profesor.

-Perdón, es que creo que tenía que ir al baño –intentó excusarla la Slytherin.

Y dicho esto, salió del aula, aprovechando que todos los demás alumnos también se habían puesto en pie. Pansy alcanzó a Hermione al pie de las escaleras.

-A ver, Granger, ¿qué haces? Así sólo consigues ponerte en evidencia. Además, sólo ha sido una campana. Tampoco hay para tanto... ¿Tú nunca has hecho una?

Hermione echaba chispas por los ojos. Aquello sirvió de respuesta a la muchacha, que miró a la pared.

-Mira, más vale que tu amiguito tenga una buena explicación para justificar esto –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres.

Pansy suspiró exasperada. Sólo la sabelotodo de Granger podía tomarse tan a pecho un hecho semejante. Escondiendo un amago de sonrisa, la siguió con paso calmado. Por nada del mundo quería perderse cómo iba a salir Draco de aquello. Además, aún faltaba media hora para la siguiente clase.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Hermione se paró ante el retrato de la señora Gorda, que dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre los hombros. Tenía serias dudas sobre si debía entrar o no. Draco malfoy en la Sala Común de Gryffindor era un suicidio en toda regla.

-Así que esta es la entrada a tu sala Común –dijo Pansy poniéndose a su altura.

Hermione no contestó. Simplemente meditó los pros y los contras de meterse a buscar a Malfoy allí.

-Pss. ¡Eh!

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora Parkison?! –le preguntó de malas pulgas

Pansy la miró extrañada.

-Oye, que yo no te he dicho nada.

-¡Eh! ¡Aquí!

-¿Lo has oído? –le preguntó la Gryffnodr a Pansy, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras daba media vuelta y recorría el lugar con la vista.

Hermione también se volteó, buscando con la mirada al propietario de aquella voz. Lo cierto es que no se veía a nadie. Pero estaba segura de haber oído como alguien las llamaba.

-¡Joder, aquí! –dijo otra vez la voz, desesperada.

Ambas chicas giraron la cabeza en una misma dirección. Y de pronto vieron la cabeza de Hermione Granger sobresalir por una de las puertas que había al final del pasillo. Les hacía señas con la mano para que se acercaran.

Hermione pareció dejar de lado por un momento toda su rabia al ver la cara de espanto que lucía Malfoy. Era una de las pocas veces que tenía el honor de ver al gran Draco Malfoy asustado. Y le apetecía enormemente conocer el motivo, por lo que se acercó hasta él. Aunque una pequeña punzada de preocupación la asaltó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione una vez lo hubo alcanzado.

Draco le hizo una seña que le indicaba que se adentrara en la estancia. Hermione obedeció. Se sorprendió al comprobar que el lugar donde estaba Malfoy era en realidad un lavabo. Ignoraba que hubiese un baño justamente allí. _"Nunca acabas de conocer Howarts del todo"_, pensó divertida.

Pero la diversión le duró más bien poco. Miró a Malfoy de arriba abajo y se quedó paralizada.

Pansy entró en los aseos, precavida.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con una vocecita.

Hermione, que en aquel momento le daba la espalda, no se movió. La Slytherin la rodeó y se colocó mirando a Draco, que estaba completamente rojo. Algo inusual en él, todo sea dicho. No tardó en descubrir el motivo.

Lucía una falda de color cobre y, estampada en ella, una mancha roja.

Pansy tuvo que morderse al labio para no romper a reír allí mismo. Draco la fulminó con la mirada, mientras su vista iba de Hermione a Pansy.

-¿Alguna tiene intención de ayudarme? –masculló entre dientes, mientras el rubor de su cara iba en aumento.

Hermione parecía estar en estado de shock. Lo más digno que en aquel momento podía hacer era morirse. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan violenta.

-Esto... ¿Y por qué no te has puesto... algo? –preguntó Pansy tímidamente, con una visible sonrisa en los labios.

Draco apretó los dientes y bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

Aquella era la situación más humillante que en sus 17 años de vida le había tocado vivir. Era degradante, frustrante, asqueroso...

El rostro de Hermione había adquirido el mismo color que el de Malfoy. No sabía dónde meterse. Estuvo tentada de salir por patas de allí, pero la situación también la incumbía a ella.

Pansy soltó una carcajada que rápidamente transformó en una tos muy poco convincente. Dejó la mochila en el suelo, se arrodilló y la abrió, buscando algo. Finalmente, y con una sonrisa de triunfo, sacó una pequeña cajita de ella.

Hermione estuvo a apunto de desmayarse, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en el lavabo con el brazo derecho. Draco miraba la cajita con el terror dibujado en el rostro.

"Tampones"

Pansy la caja en la mano de Draco, que la miró con la misma expresión con que se mira una cucaracha. Así permaneció unos segundos, sin mover un músculo.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperas? No querrás quedarte así todo el día. –lo dijo Pansy en tono burlón, mientras señalaba la falda del muchacho con el dedo. Hermione permaneció callada, sin atreverse a mirar al Malfoy.

Draco miró de manera suplicante a su compañera de Slytherin. Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole a él. Miró la caja y la cambió de ángulo para observarla mejor. Pansy se echó a reír y Draco le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Hermione sólo deseaba morirse rápidamente y de la forma menos dolorosa posible.

Draco no se atrevía a morirse. Parecía estar pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Pansy fue la primera en darse cuenta de ello.

-Eh... ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre el funcionamiento? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Malfoy agachó la cabeza y Hermione se cayó al suelo, quedando sentada sobre él. Pansy comenzó a soltar carcajadas, sin poder contenerse.

-Granger, ¿por qué no le ayudas? –sugirió Pansy, una vez se hubo recuperado un poco.

Vale, a qué diablos esperaba la muerte para ir a buscarla. La Gryffindor miró a Draco de soslayo, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada, pues la tenía fija en el suelo. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de socorro a Parkinson, que se limitó a sonreírle de lado.

-Ok, ok. Ya le ayudo yo –accedió la Slytherin.

Y suspirando, agarró a Malfoy por el brazo y se metió en uno de los baños, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, a punto de llorar. Comenzó a pensar que quizás hubiese sido mejor suspender el maldito examen de pociones.

Pansy y Draco salieron del lavabo un minuto después. Draco estaba tan rojo que podía haberse confundido perfectamente con un semáforo. La Gryffinodr reparó en que llevaba la falda limpia, y agradeció silenciosamente la habilidad de la varita de Parkinson.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los tres muchachos.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a clase? –preguntó Pansy, intentando romper el hielo. Aunque a decir verdad, ella se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

Hermione y Malfoy asintieron y juntos salieron del baño, deseando que aquella semana acabase pronto.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Una pregunta: ¿Soy la única quese imagina a Draco con la regla y se ríe_

_Porque prácticamente me he estado riendo todo el capítulo mientras lo escribía. Nada, que soy rara. Jeje_

_En fin. ¿reviews, please?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Perdón x la tardanza, pero es que estaba leyéndome el séptimo libro y aún estoy en estado de shock O.O_

_En el episodio anterior, a Draco le vino la regla XD ¿Cómo creéis que superará este día? Si queréis averiguarlo..._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo X

Cásate conmigo

Draco entró en el aula arrastrando torpemente los pies, mientras Hermione y Pansy cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. La Slytherin reía por lo bajo, al contrario de Granger, que de vez en cuando soltaba suspiros de exasperación. A juzgar por el rubor que cubría el rostro de la Gryffindor, Malfoy supuso que estaban hablando de lo sucedido minutos antes en el baño y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel episodio desapareciese pronto de su vida.

Draco fue a sentarse detrás de Harry y Ron, mientras Hermione y Pansy volvían a ocupar la última fila. El pelirrojo lo miraba con preocupación, mientras Harry lo escrutaba con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron con cautela, pues últimamente su "amiga" explotaba con mucha facilidad.

-Sí –le contestó Draco, dejando bruscamente la mochila en el suelo.

-¿Cómo es que has faltado antes? –interrogó Harry, que comenzaba a notar a Hermione de lo más extraña.

-Acababa de venirme la regla –contestó Draco como si tal cosa, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano izquierda.

Reprimió una sonrisa al ver las caras de Harry y Ron. Estaba claro que Granger nunca hablaba con tanta franqueza sobre esas cosas.

-Y por si fuera poco, mi falda favorita se ha manchado de sangre –dijo Malfoy, llevándose una mano al pecho teatralmente-. Uff... este dolor es insoportable –añadió en el último momento, haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las ojeras y Harry miró hacia la pizarra vacía, como si hubiese aparecido algo en ella.

Desde la última fila, Hermione veía a Draco gesticular, sin entender muy bien de qué estaba hablando, pues las ondas sonoras no llegaban hasta allí. Pero al ver el rubor de Ron y la vergüenza de Harry, llegó a la inmediata conclusión de que no era nada bueno. Por suerte, la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula en ese preciso instante, captando la atención de todos.

-Buenos días –dijo con su habitual tono severo-. Sacad vuestros libros y abridlos por la página 43.

Los alumnos obedecieron y, segundos después, todos estaban aparentemente concentrados en la clase.

-Bien. Hoy intentaremos llevar a cabo la transformación de un material cualquiera –se sacó un botón de plástico del bolsillo- en metal.

Toda la clase en general hizo muecas raras. No se equivocaban al deducir que aquel tipo de transformaciones era algo sumamente complicado.

-¿Alguien sabe qué hechizo verbal se requiere para esta transformación? –preguntó la profesora.

Todas las miradas enfocaron a Draco, esperando a que saltase de su asiento agitando la mano exageradamente. Pero Malfoy se limitó a mirar al techo, tosiendo disimuladamente.

-Esto... Señorita Granger. ¿Sabe usted la respuesta? –la animó McGonagall.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, deseando que Malfoy no hiciese alguna estupidez.

-Por supuesto que sí, profesora –dijo Draco con voz pija y chillona.

Hermione hundió la cara entre las manos, mientras Pansy soltaba una risita. La clase esperaba expectante la respuesta de "Hermione Granger", mientras ésta sonreía de lado. Si no podía evitar estar en aquella situación, por lo menos se lo pasaría lo mejor posible.

-_Transformeixon floreixon coloreixon_ –dijo, acentuando sensualmente todas y cada una de las sílabas.

Reinó un silencio sepulcral en el aula, a excepción de las carcajadas de Pansy, que se escucharon por todo el castillo. Hermione se cagó en toda la familia Malfoy y le propinó un codazo a Parkinson, que acalló las risas al acto.

Draco sonrió angelicalmente a la profesora McGonagall, como si la respuesta dada fuese la correcta. Minerva la observaba con una ceja levantada, evaluando si se encontraba bien o no. Harry y Ron observaban a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, comparables a los de un buho.

-Me temo que no es correcto, señorita Granger –contestó finalmente, con un hilo de voz.

-Oh –se limitó a decir Draco.

Pansy ahogó otra risa y Hermione se imaginó a Malfoy tumbado sobre una cama de espinas.

-Bien, coged vuestras varitas y poneos por parejas. Debéis dejar la mente en blanco y visualizar el metal con claridad, pues si no...

Con el inicio de la clase se dio por zanjado aquel asunto y todos se centraron en sus respectivas tareas. Todos menos Hermione, claro está, que estuvo toda la hora haciendo rechinar los dientes, ante las risitas de Pansy.

-Tú estás disfrutando con todo esto, ¿verdad? –le preguntó en medio de la ejecución del hechizo.

-Me ofendes, Granger. Lo estoy pasando tan mal como tú –dijo con ironía, mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa a su compañera.

La profesora McGonagall no tardó mucho en dar por finalizada la clase. Para entonces, Granger corrió hasta la puerta y se cruzó de brazos ante ella. Cuando Draco se dispuso a salir, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa burlona, Hermione le barró el paso con el cuerpo. Éste la miró con fingida inocencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó sin poder contenerse. Definitivamente, ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas, cosa que no todo el mundo conseguía.

-¿Perdón? No sé a qué te refieres, _Malfoy_... –dijo Draco sensualmente, esbozando una media sonrisa. Realmente, se lo estaba pasando muy bien. No iba a ser tan mal día después de todo.

Hermione apretó los puños y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry y Ron se pusieron tras Malfoy, uno a cada lado del muchacho.

-¿Algún problema? –inquirió Ron bruscamente, mirando amenazadoramente a Hermione.

La Gryffindor no fue capaz de rechistarle a su amigo. No le salía. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin apartar mirada. Pansy, que acababa de llegar, se mantuvo alejada de la _pelea_, pues intuía que allí no pintaba nada.

Hermione se apartó lentamente de la puerta, dejándoles pasar. Pero cuando Malfoy pasó por su lado, la muchacha le susurró al oído.

-Ésta me la pagas

Draco le sacó la lengua y siguió andando, escoltado por Harry y Ron, que de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas de advertencia a la muchacha. Pansy se acercó a Hermione, pero antes de que pudiese decirle nada, la Gryffindor gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE, ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡CÁSATE CONMIGOOOO!!!

Draco, que ya se encontraba unos metros por delante, se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó al suelo. Varios estudiantes que había por allí giraron la cabeza para comprobar que Malfoy no se hubiese vuelto loco. Pansy, que se encontraba al lado de Hermione, se apartó un poco, sin saber si debía reír o temer por lo que se avecinaba.

Harry y Ron giraron sobre sus talones y clavaron los ojos en la Gryffindor, que les dedicó una caída de ojos. Ambos reprimieron un escalofrío y se acercaron a ella con paso firme. Ron chocó adrede con la muchacha, que se tambaleó ligeramente.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado a ti ahora? –le preguntó Harry, agarrándola por el cuello de la túnica.

Hermione sonrió para sí. Si Malfoy pensaba avergonzarla, ella estaba en el mismo derecho. Estuvo a punto de darle al muchacho una respuesta bastante insinuante con respecto a sus ojos verdes, pero unos gritos la eclipsaron.

-¡¡¡¡DRACO, ESTÁS MÁS BUENO QUE EL PAAAAAAN!!! ¡¡¡PERO HOY NO PUEDO CASARME CONTIGO, QUE ESTOY CON LA REGLAAAA!!!

Ahora era el turno de Hermione de caer al suelo, de no ser porque Harry la tenía sujeta. Definitivamente, iba a matar a aquella serpiente. Se había formado un corrillo en torno a aquella singular declaración de amor y todos los alumnos paseaban los ojos de Malfoy a Granger, y viceversa, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Algunos tenían la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Harry y Ron se giraron para comprobar que la que había gritado aquello era Hermione. Al comprobar que así era, se separaron un poco de "Malfoy", mientras interrogaban a su "amiga" con la mirada. Ésta se encogió de hombros y echó a andar como si lo que acababa de gritar fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Los dos Gryffindors, que parecían haberse olvidado de Hermione, echaron a correr tras Malfoy y se colocaron uno a cada lado, diciéndole cosas algo casi al oído con cara de espanto. Éste murmuraba frases como "Para que se callase" o "Para avergonzarle", pero no pareció convencer ni a Harry ni a Ron.

Hermione se quedó allí, plantada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, notando las miradas de todos sobre ella. Pero cuando Draco ya se encontraba lejos, ladeó un poco la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba entrever una hilera de blancos dientes.

"_¡Lo que faltaba! ¡¡Encima se lo está pasando bien!!"_, pensó Hermione con fastidio.

Pansy se acercó con cautela a ella, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –le preguntó la Slytherin con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Hermione-. ¡Yo no me estoy riendo!

-Sí que lo estás haciendo –insistió Pansy, señalando su boca con el dedo. Si Hermione hubiese tenido un espejo delante se habría dado cuenta que, efectivamente, una enorme sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro. Suspiró con resignación mientras echaba a andar por el pasillo, atrayendo todas las miradas.

-¿Sabes que mi vida social está acabada? –le susurró a Pansy momentos después.

-Sí, pero tú no dejas de reírte

-¡No me estoy riendo! –se defendió la Gryffindor.

-¡Claro que sí! Admite que te ha hecho gracia la salida de Draco –la aguijoneó Pansy

-No

-Sí

-¡Que no!

-¡Ah! ¡Ya vuelves a reírte!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Jajaja. Qué manera de hacerse pasar vergüenza mutuamente. No, si no tienen remedio... XD_

_En fin, ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí._

_¿Me merezco algún review?_

_Lyann_


	11. Chapter 11

_A partir de ahora la historia dará un giro inesperado. Espero que os guste el cambio que dará la historia. A mí, personalmente, sí me gusta (Claro, porque soy la autora. Jeje)_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo XI

Secuestro

Lucius Malfoy apoyó la rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza ante una figura encapuchada, que lo observaba a través de la negra capucha. Temblaba de arriba a abajo y sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas a causa de la fuerte lluvia. En ningún momento osó levantar la cabeza.

-Mi señor, ¿en qué puedo serviros? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo, Lucius? –preguntó una fría voz, justo delante de él.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lucius. Y no temblaba de frío precisamente.

-Diecisiete, mi señor –respondió con un hilo de voz, sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición.

Un tenso silencio se hizo en aquel oscuro cementerio. El viento soplaba con fuerza y las gruesas gotas de lluvia continuaban cayendo sobre las dos figuras que en aquel momento se encontraban allí.

-Lo quiero con nosotros –se limitó a contestar la figura encapuchada.

Lucius se convulsionó ligeramente.

-Mi señor, con todos mis respetos... ¿no creéis que es demasiado joven? –inquirió Lucius en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Pones en entredicho mi palabra, Malfoy? –preguntó con suavidad el señor Tenebroso.

A pesar de que en ningún momento había alzado la voz ni había dado muestras de enfado aparente, el terror se apoderó de Lucius Malfoy. El miedo comenzó a extenderse por sus venas. Un miedo y un terror irracional.

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor. Se hará como vos deseéis –se apresuró a corregirse Lucius, temblando violentamente.

-Bien. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –le dijo el que no debe ser nombrado al hombre que se encontraba postrado ante sus pies.

Y dicho esto se evaporó como el aire, dejando tras de sí un pequeño rastro de neblina. Una neblina oscura, casi rozando el negro.

Lucius permaneció arrodillado unos segundos más, sin atreverse a moverse. Notó como las piernas no le obedecían y, al intentar incorporarse, cayó al suelo. La lluvia le empapaba el pelo y las gruesas gotas recorrían el rostro del mortífago, congelándole hasta los huesos.

Sin poderlo evitar, se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Y allí, rodeado de tumbas y muertos, lloró en silencio. Como un niño asustado.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione bostezó perezosamente. Releyó en voz alta la extensa redacción sobre bubotubérculos que debía entregar la semana que viene a Snape. Sonrió al pensar en cómo se las apañarían Ron y Harry ahora que era Draco el encargado de ayudarlos con los deberes. Se imaginó al rubio intentando corregir las faltas ortográficas de Ron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Imposible.

Se encontraba tumbada en la cama, con un par de libros abiertos, y con la pluma y el tintero encima de la pequeña mesita que había a su derecha.

Estaba completamente sola en el dormitorio. Zabini había quedado con no sé que chica de Ravenclaw y Crabbe y Goyle habían ido a gorronear a las cocinas del castillo. Así que aprovechó la tranquilidad del dormitorio para avanzar faena.

Pero la calma no duró mucho. Un pequeño escalofrío subió por la médula de Hermione, obligándola a dejar el pergamino sobre la cama. Sin saber muy bien por qué, comenzó a inquietarse. Tenía una mal presentimiento.

No tardó en descubrir por qué. Ante sus ojos se apareció Lucius Malfoy, provocando que la Gryffindor casi se cayera de la cama a causa de la impresión. Estaba completamente empapado y la expresión de su cara denotaba una profunda preocupación. El mortífago contempló a su hijo con expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Hermione, recuperada del susto inicial de tener al mortífago frente a frente, lo miró con expresión interrogante. ¿Qué diablos hacía Lucius Malfoy en Howarts?

-Se acabaron las dudas, Draco. Necesito que te decidas ya –dijo Lucius con decisión, sin ni siquiera saludar a su hijo.

Hermione no entendía nada. No sabía a qué se refería aquel hombre, pero intentó aparentar tranquilidad. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por los nervios.

-Mis dudas aún no se han disipado. Necesito más tiempo. Concédeme unos días más –improvisó la muchacha, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Tenía la esperanza de que Lucius se fuera y volviese cuando Draco hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo. Por fuerza el rubio tenía que saber a qué se refería su padre. Pero algo en la cara del Malfoy le indicó que no pensaba irse tan fácilmente.

El hombre, que había dejado un pequeño rastro de agua tras de sí, se acercó a su hijo y le posó una mano en el hombro. Hermione estuvo tentada de apartarse, pero permaneció allí, sentada en la cama, sosteniéndole la mirada al mortífago.

-No puedo esperar –se limitó a decir el hombre con amargura

Y acto seguido sacó su varita, colocándola ante las narices de Hermione. La muchacha estuvo tentada de sacar su propia varita, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, pero no le dio tiempo. Una sensación de adormecimiento comenzó a apoderarse de ella, sin darle tiempo a nada. No podía creer que Lucius estuviese intentando dormir a su propio hijo. ¿Por qué un padre iba a hacer algo así?

Lucius contemplaba como su hijo iba cayendo presa de un profundo sueño sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Pero algo en la cabeza del mortífago le obligó a apartar la vista del muchacho rubio.

-Sí, mi señor. Todo está listo –comenzó a hablar Lucius.

Le dio la espalda a la muchacha y se colocó mirando a la pared, como si allí hubiese alguien que tan solo él podía ver. Parecía que hablase solo y, por un momento, Hermione pensó que se había vuelto completamente loco. Pero la sensación de aturdimiento cada vez era mayor. Tenía que hacer algo mientras aún estuviese consciente. No se veía con fuerzas de realizar ningún hechizo y los párpados comenzaban a cerrársele.

-Sí, mi señor... –Lucius seguía hablando solo como si tal cosa.

Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que estaba manteniendo contacto telepático con alguien. La muchacha no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues la telepatía era magia muy avanzada. Meneó la cabeza, intentando despejarse, pero no lo consiguió. Frustrada e incapaz de mantenerse despierta por más tiempo, agarró la pluma del tintero y en un último esfuerzo escribió algo con letras grandes en un margen del pergamino donde segundos antes había escrito su redacción.

-Está bien, mi señor. No os defraudaré –prometió Lucius, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver que su hijo se encontraba ya profundamente dormido, con el brazo colgándole por el costado derecho de la cama.

Avanzó con paso decidido y se cargó a Hermione al hombro con una facilidad increíble, teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo de Draco pesaba lo menos 65 kilos.

-Lo siento, hijo –murmuró el mortífago segundos antes de desaparecer de allí con Hermione.

Y parecía cierto que lo sentía.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Ya sé que s un poco corto. Lo sientooo. Es que no he tenido tiempo de extenderme más. Pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que sólo he tardado tres días en actualizar._

_Bueno, ya os dije que la historia iba a tomar un rumbo inesperado. ¿Me comentáis qué os ha parecido?_

_¿Qué querrá hacerle Lucius a su hijo? ¿Qué hará Hermione para librarse de tremendo follón?_

_Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. (sonido de tambores de fondo)_

_Lyann_


	12. Chapter 12

_La continuación del "cambio de rumbo de la historia". Jeje_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo XII

"Lucius" 

-Ey, Granger, échame una mano con...

Pansy irrumpió en el dormitorio de Draco sin ni siquiera molestarse en llamar a la puerta. Sabía que Blaise había quedado con Jane, una chica de sexto de Ravenclaw, con quien llevaba mucho tiempo tonteando y acababa de ver a Crabbe y a Goyle comiendo pasteles en el Gran Comedor (cortesía de los elfos domésticos), por lo que no se molestó en disimular y se permitió el lujo de llamarla Granger.

Pero su voz se detuvo al comprobar que en el dormitorio no había nadie. Se adentró un poco y echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación. En la cama de Draco varios libros y pergaminos se encontraban esparcidos de cualquier manera y, en el suelo, podían vislumbrarse rastros recientes de agua. Sobre la pequeña mesita reposaba un tintero que apenas contenía tinta, y una gastada pluma, que se encontraba en el suelo, a los pies de la cama.

Pansy se rascó la cabeza, confusa.

Habría jurado que la Gryffindor se encontraba en el dormitorio. Lanzó una furtiva mirada de nuevo a la habitación. Le extrañó el claro desorden que mostraba la estancia. Con lo cuidadosa y meticulosa que era esa sabelotodo, aquello no era normal.

Se encogió de hombros y salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Quizás esté en el lavabo"

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Pansy salió de la biblioteca igual que cuando había entrado.

Hermione tampoco se encontraba allí.

Parkinson repasó mentalmente los lugares en los que había mirado. Los lavabos, el dormitorio, la sala común, los alrededores del lago (a pesar de la lluvia que aún caía), la biblioteca e incluso la enfermería. Pero de Granger, ni rastro.

Pansy bufó exasperada. Quería que le echase una mano con unos deberes de transformaciones, pero si no la encontraba, poco la iba a poder ayudar.

De pronto, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Al darse la vuelta, unos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada.

-Hola Draco –saludó la Slytherin

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Pansy Parkinson saliendo de la biblioteca. ¿Debo asustarme? –preguntó el muchacho irónicamente

-Jaja –rió con sarcasmo la chica-. Muy gracioso. Para que lo sepas, estoy buscando a Granger.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

-¿Has mirado en el dormitorio? –preguntó

Pansy asintió

-Prácticamente me he recorrido todo Howarts, pero parece que se la haya tragado la tierra.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. No era normal que Granger desapareciese así, sin decir nada. Además, llevaba todo el día con una extraña opresión en el pecho y todo aquello no lo ayudaba mucho, la verdad.

-¿Y no te ha dicho a dónde iba? –inquirió Draco

La Slytherin negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

De nuevo, aquella sensación que tan poco le gustaba se instaló en su pecho.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Pansy –dijo mucho más preocupado de lo que le hubiese gustado

Pansy se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-No es para tanto, Draco. Ya aparecerá. Puede estar en cualquier sitio –intentó tranquilizarlo.

Pero los comentarios de Pansy no acababan de calmarlo. No hubiese sabido definirlo con palabras, pero allí había algo que no estaba bien. Era una extraña sensación, como una corazonada. Inconscientemente apretó las mandíbulas.

-¿No ha dejado una nota o algo? –volvió a contraatacar

Pansy bufó

-No... –respondió cansinamente-. Además, la habitación estaba muy desordenada como para ponerme a buscar una nota.

A Draco le llamó la atención aquel hecho. ¿La habitación donde Hermione Granger dormía desordenada? Imposible. Los pocos días que llevaba durmiendo en el dormitorio Gryffindor había podido percibir un meticuloso orden. Todo en su sitio y que nada se saliese de su lugar. Hubiese apostado todas las escobas quidditch del mundo que en el dormitorio Slytherin se comportaba de igual forma.

De nuevo, aquella extraña opresión. No es que fuera supersticioso ni nada por el estilo, pero...

-Vamos a mirar si ha dejado una nota o por casualidad ya ha vuelta –dijo firmemente el muchacho, echando a andar.

Pansy suspiró mirando al cielo

-Qué exagerado eres, ya aparecerá... Déjala respirar un rato... –murmuró la Slytherin, siguiendo los pasos de Draco.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Los dos muchachos entraron en la sala común de Slytherin. Junto al fuego, había dos chicos bastante altos, que acaparaban dos sillones. Se encontraban tan absortos en su charla que ni siquiera repararon en el hecho de que "una Gryffindor" acababa de entrar en su sala común.

Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios masculinos sin ningún tipo de dificultad, pues a las chicas se les permitía acceder a ellos.

Draco abrió violentamente la puerta. Como había supuesto, Hermione no había vuelto aún. Pansy tenía razón. Estaba todo muy desordenado. El muchacho recorrió con la mirada la estancia. No tardó en reparar en el agua que aún yacía en el suelo. Ignorándola, se dirigió hacia su cama y echó un rápido vistazo a los libros que se encontraban abiertos sobre ella. No vio nada raro en ellos.

Pansy entró tras él y esperó pacientemente.

-¿Qué se supone que esperas encontrar? –le preguntó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos

Draco la ignoró y siguió buscando. Aunque no sabía con certeza qué buscaba exactamente. Sólo sabía que esa estúpida sensación se negaba a abandonar su pecho.

Pnasy bufó, algo aburrida y se acercó ella también a la cama. Agarró el pergamino que la muchacha había utilizado para escribir la redacción y lo examinó por encima.

-¡Joder, Draco, vale ya! –le dijo Pansy, exasperada-. No veo el motivo de tanta preocupación. Seguramente se encontraba haciendo los deberes y le surgió la prisa por ir a algún sitio. Con las prisas, seguro que se olvidó de recoger los libros, pero seguro que cuando vuelva...los...

Su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco.

Draco levantó la vista del libro y miró a la muchacha, que se había quedado lívida y completamente muda.

Se acercó a ella apresuradamente y reparó en la redacción que Hermione había escrito.

-¿Qué? –interrogó el muchacho, sin comprender la causa del asombro de su compañera.

Pansy señaló el margen izquierdo del pergamino. Una palabra se encontraba escrita con letras diminutas.

"Lucius", leyeron al unísono los dos Slytherins.

-¿Por qué diablos habrá escrito el nombre de tu padre aquí? –preguntó retóricamente Parkinson, que no acababa de recuperar el color natural de su cara.

A su lado, Malfoy observó con detenimiento la palabra escrita con la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, buscando una explicación lógica a todo aquello.

La respuesta surcó su mente segundos más tarde, como un rayo que cae, augurando una tormenta.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sí, ya sé que es super corto. Pero prefiero ir publicando capítulos cortos seguidos que tirarme dos semanas sin publicar _

_No sé si lo estaré llevando bien. ¿Me dais vuestra opinión?_

_Lyann_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bueno, Hermione secuestrada y Draco que parece que ya sabe qué está sucediendo. Tachán, tachán_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo XIII

Un mortífago

Draco se sentó en la cama, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Pansy lo miraba entre preocupada y confusa. Cuando logró recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa inicial, se acercó al muchacho, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?¿Por qué te pones así? Quizás no tenga ninguna relación ese trozo de pergam...

-¡No! –la cortó Draco

Pansy abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja. Automáticamente se apartó de él.

-¿Puedes decirme qué cojones está pasando? –exclamó la Slytherin, perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún conservaba.

Draco se apartó las manos de la cara, dejando entrever una profunda preocupación en sus ojos marrones. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Pansy seguía esperando una explicación que no acababa de llegar.

-Mi padre quiere que me convierta en mortífago –se decidió por fin a decir el Malfoy.

-Bueno, Draco, ya sabías que tu padre quería ese futuro para ti... –observó Pansy fríamente

-Últimamente me está presionando mucho. Muchísimo. Dice que ya tengo la edad y la madurez necesarias para servir al Señor Tenebroso –prosiguió como si tal cosa.

Pansy lo seguía mirando, bajando la ceja. Tenía una ligera impresión de a dónde quería llegar Draco. Malfoy inspiró profundamente para intentar calmarse un poco.

-Quiere que me tatúe la Marca Tenebrosa ya.

La cara de Pansy se desencajó en una mueca de horror y espanto.

-Pe... pero...¿Tan pronto? –tartamudeó la Slytherin. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su compañero, para después proseguir-. No creo que sea una buena idea. No sé qué decirte... Dejar que marquen tu cuerpo sería como venderle tu alma al diablo, dejando constancia de ello... ¿Tú qué quieres hacer? –preguntó.

Draco negó con l a cabeza.

-No estoy seguro... Es una decisión muy importante. En el momento que mi brazo se encuentre marcado, mi destino estará escrito.

Pansy lo miró con comprensión, pero dejó que el muchacho continuara hablando.

-Si me convierto en mortífago, perderé la capacidad de decidir por mí mismo. Me convertiré en un simple peón, destinado a acatar órdenes toda su vida... No es que dude de los ideales con los que he crecido, pero... –sus pensamientos divagaron inconscientemente hacia Hermione y calló, incapaz de pronunciar ninguna sílaba más.

El Slytherin continuaba paseando por la habitación, con la vista fija en el suelo. Siempre había tenido claro que quería servir en el bando de los vencedores.

Un Malfoy es un ganador. Un triunfador. Un sangre pura, descendiente de los mejores linajes de magos. Alguien que no se deja pisotear por nadie. Una persona que quiere y desea subir peldaños en la vida. Y si en algún momento, alguien le obstaculiza el trepar alguno de esos peldaños, se le quita de en medio sin contemplaciones, utilizando los métodos de los que disponga. Aunque éstos sean bajos y ruines. _El fin justifica los medios. _

Siempre ha sido así. A Draco lo criaron de esta forma y está orgulloso de ser como es.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Lucius Malfoy no concuerda con estos ideales. Él es un simple peón que se deja manejar sin oponer resistencia. Alguien que agacha la cabeza ante su amo. Un hombre que vive atemorizado, pendiente siempre de ser lo más útil posible a su señor. Un perrito faldero que mueve el rabo por unas tristes migajas. Un ser patético, incapaz de decidir por voluntad propia.

Y Draco no quiere eso para él. No desea ser como su padre bajo ningún concepto. Por eso, la duda le corroe por dentro.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con Granger? –preguntó Pansy, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció.

-Mi padre jamás aceptaría una negativa por mi parte. Estoy seguro de que si me negara a convertirme en mortífago, me obligaría de todas formas –dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Y ya te he dicho que últimamente me está presionando mucho con este tema.

Pansy palideció.

-Entonces... ¿crees que... –titubeó

Draco asintió como toda respuesta

-Estoy seguro de que mi padre se ha llevado a Hermione para tatuarle la Marca Tenebrosa. –dijo apretando mucho los puños.

-No creo que tu padre sea capaz de hacerte algo de este calibre sin tu consentimiento –alegó la Slytherin, intentando encontrar otra explicación a todo aquello.

Malfoy esbozó una media sonrisa

-Tú no conoces a mi padre. Es capaz de esto y de mucho más.

-Sí, pero...

-¿Encuentras alguna otra explicación? –la interrumpió él, señalando con el dedo la palabra "Lucius" escrita en el margen del pergamino

-No sé.. quizás escribió el nombre de tu padre porque se aburría...

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –aceptó al final la muchacha con resignación-. ¿Pero ahora qué hacemos?

Malfoy calló un momento. Alguna solución debía haber para todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pero... si le tatúan la Marca Tenebrosa a Granger... ésta se quedará marcada en tu cuerpo¿no? –preguntó Pansy para asegurarse.

-No pondría la mano en el fuego, pero apostaría a que no.

-¿Por qué¡Ahora Hermione está en tu cuerpo!

-Sí, lo sé –admitió Draco-. Pero algo como la Marca Tenebrosa no es un simple tatuaje. Es algo que marca tu esencia y tu persona para siempre. Estoy casi seguro de que en el momento que la sabelotodo volviese a su cuerpo, la Marca Tenebrosa lo haría con ella.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? –inquirió alzando la voz.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. Lo cierto es que se encontraba completamente perdido. No sabía que debía hacer. No sabía qué _quería_ hacer. Parkinson, situada a su derecha, no le presionó. Ella también parecía estar pensando. Y por un momento, agradeció no encontrarse solo con todo aquello.

Finalmente, carraspeó y se sacó la varita de la túnica

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –interrogó la Slytherin

-Tengo que impedirlo como sea –dijo como toda respuesta.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –repitió

-Voy a ir allí para parar esto–dijo como si fuese algo obvio.

Fue como una jarra fría sobre la cabeza de Pansy.

-Pe.. pero... si ni siquiera sabes dónde se reúnen los mortífagos... ¿verdad que no?

La sonrisa irónica que Draco le dedicó le sirvió de respuesta.

-Soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Pansy.

-¡No puedes ir solo! –exclamó-. Además... tampoco puedes ir así –dijo señalándole con el dedo índice-. Recuerda que ahora eres Hermione Granger

Malfoy suspiró

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¡Esperar a que las cosas se calmen!

-Ajá. ¿Y para ti esperar que las cosas se calmen es esperar a que Granger vuelva con una calavera en el brazo? –preguntó irónicamente

-¡No, pero no quiero que vayas! –exclamó la muchacha al borde del llanto-. ¡Te matarán!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando se ponía así no había quién la aguantase.

-Además¡¿desde cuando te importa tanto esa sangresucia como para arriesgarte así por ella!? –chilló sin poder contenerse

Malfoy permaneció en silencio unos segundos, asimilando el impacto de las palabras de Pansy.

-No se trata de que lo queme importe la sangresucia. Simplemente, pienso que están a punto de convertir a una Gryffindor en mortífaga y la idea no me entusiasma demasiado. ¿Te imaginas a Hermione Granger a los servicios del que no debe ser nombrado? –fingió un escalofrío y sonrió irónicamente-. Qué horror. En tres días estamos todos en Azkaban.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así? –susurró la Slytherin, dejando escapar una lágrima.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-No me des la brasa, Pansy. Sólo voy a poner las cosas en su sitio, y punto.

Intentó aparentar tranquilidad, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo, pero la voz se le quebró un momento. Aquello fue lo que le delató. Sabía muy bien a lo que se exponía yendo a la guarida de los mortífagos siendo Hermione Granger. Era meterse en la boca del lobo. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? En aquellos momentos, la imagen de la calavera sobre la piel de Hermione le parecía la imagen más horrible existente sobre la faz de la tierra.

Así que, ignorando la cara de espanto que le dedicaba su compañera, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a aparecerse. Intentó recordar el emplazamiento exacto del lugar dónde se reunían los seguidores de Voldemort. Si no recordaba mal, se encontraba en...

-¡Espera! –chilló Pansy en el último momento

Definitivamente, estaba logrando crisparle los nervios. Se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

-¡Qué pasa ahora! –le espetó con rabia.

Pansy temblaba de arriba abajo y sus enrojecidos ojos lo miraban con pavor.

-Espera un poco –le pidió gimoteando.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, Pansy –le respondió cansinamente

-Sólo espera a que vuelva y después te vas. No tardaré nada. Espérame y no te vayas. Es importante –suplicó Pansy, antes de salir del dormitorio corriendo, dejando a Draco confuso e impaciente.

Malfoy soltó una maldición por lo bajo, pero se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Tres días he tardaad!! Yuju. me merezco un pin XD. Broma, broma_

_¿Y a la loca de Pansy qué le pasa ahora? Jaja_

_Besos y gracias por leerme_

_Lyann_


	14. Chapter 14

_En el capítulo anterior, Pansy acababa de salir como una posesa de la habitación de Malfoy. Veamos qué se le ha ocurrido..._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo XIV

Aliados

Pansy siguió corriendo mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro. Por nada del mundo quería que Draco fuese a aquel lugar. Y mucho menos teniendo el aspecto de Hermione. Estaba segura de que los mortífagos lo matarían nada más verlo aparecer. A fin de cuentas, para ellos, Draco no dejaría de ser una metiche Gryffindor que había descubierto su escondite. No dudarían en alzar su varita contra él, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a explicarse.

Atravesó las puertas del castillo y se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch. Después de aquello Draco no volvería a hablarle en su vida, pero siempre era mejor que dejarlo partir _solo_ hacia una muerte segura.

Al llegar a las puertas del estadio se concedió unos segundos para respirar. Como había supuesto, el equipo de Gryffindor salía en aquel preciso instante de entrenar. Aguardó pacientemente hasta que sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas visualizaron a Harry y a Ron, seguido de Ginny, se dirigían hacia ella. Los tres chicos charlaban animadamente mientras soltaban de vez en cuando alguna que otra carcajada.

Cuando Ginny, la pequeña de los Weasley reparó en su presencia, le dio un codazo a Ron para captar su atención. Pansy les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Los tres muchachos intercambiaron una mirada de desconfianza entre ellos, pero obedecieron.

-¿Querías algo, Parkinson? –inquirió bruscamente el muchacho de ojos verdes

-Tenéis que ayudarme, por favor –suplicó después de asegurarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores que pudiese escucharlos.

Los tres muchachos volvieron a cruzar una mirada, confusos.

-Tú dirás.

-Los mortífagos han secuestrado a Granger y posiblemente quieran convertirla en uno de ellos –soltó como si tal cosa.

Los tres chicos estuvieron tentados de reírse, deno ser porque las lágrimas que derramaba Pansy los cohibieron un poco.

-Como broma es muy original, Parkinson –le dijo Harry, e hizo ademán de seguir andando.

Pansy lo sujetó por el brazo antes de que se alejara.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Y Draco está pensando en ir solo a por ella!

Los tres chicos abrieron la boca ligeramente.

-¡Pero tú estás oyendo la cantidad de estupideces que estás soltando! –le reclamó el pelirrojo, que comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

-No estoy mintiendo –dijo casi gritando, a la par que unas gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-. ¡Tenéis que creerme! ¡Si va, seguro que lo matarán!

La Slytherin estaba desesperada. Las únicas personas que estarían dispuestas a ayudar a Draco eran los amigos de la sabelotodo. Pansy tenía la certeza de que no dudarían en ir a rescatarla en el momento que se dieran cuenta del peligro que corría.

Siempre era mejor ir con ellos que ir solo. Además, Potter tenía un estupendo domino de la varita y ya se había enfrentado en varias ocasiones al que no debe ser nombrado, saliendo ileso de todos los enfrentamientos. Sin duda era un aliado formidable.

Pero el único apoyo que podía conseguir para Draco, ahora se negaba a creerla. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas y se veía incapaz de pararlas.

Los tres Gryffindors se miraban entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer. Si todo aquello era una broma, tenían que reconocer que los dotes de actriz de Pansy eran extraordinarios.

-Mira, Parkinson, no tiene ninguna gracia lo que... –comenzó Ron, pero un nuevo sollozo de la morena lo interrumpió.

-¡¡No estoy mintiendo!! –chilló con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡¡Draco quiere ir solo, y en la situación en la que se encuentra ahora mismo, lo matarán en el momento que se aparezca por allí!!

La Slytherin omitió los detalles del intercambio de cuerpo entre Draco y Hermone, pues entonces sí que la tomarían por loca. Tan solo necesitaba que la acompañasen y que se diesen cuenta ellos mismos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero por lo que parecía, los muchachos se negaban a darle un voto de confianza.

Por un momento, le pareció ver una sombra de duda en los verdes ojos de Harry, que fue substituida casi al instante por la desconfianza.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que creerte? –contraatacó el muchacho de cabellos azabache. Ron asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su amigo, pero Ginny no hizo gesto alguno. Tan solo miraba a la Slytherin sin decir nada.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creáis? –dijo, dejando caer los hombros. Su voz denotaba una profunda frustración.

A este paso, Draco ya se habría ido para cuando ella volviese. Apretó los puños instintivamente, cosa que provocó un nuevo juego de miradas entre Ron y Harry. Ginny, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en la Slytherin. Finalmente, la menuda pelirroja suspiró.

-¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó con resignación

Pansy la miró abriendo mucho los ojos. Sus dos amigos también la miraron como si estuviese loca.

-¡Ginny, seguro que lo único que quieren es jugarnos una mala pasada! –le recriminó su hermano, aunque no con toda la seguridad que hubiese querido.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-No pierdo nada por asegurarme –se limitó a contestar-. De todas formas, ahora ha conseguido dejarme intranquila. –dijo señalado con la cabeza a Pansy-. Y si, efectivamente, solo es una mala pasada, ya me encargaré luego de devolvérsela con creces –añadió con decisión y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la morena.

La Sltyherin estuvo tentada de lanzarse a los brazos de la pelirroja, pero se contuvo. No había tiempo para esas cosas.

-Sígueme –se limitó a decir, echando a correr hacia el castillo.

La Weasley la siguió sin pensárselo. Harry y Ron permanecieron allí parados, mirándose el uno al otro. Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry soltó un bufido.

-¡Esperad! –gritó antes de salir detrás de la pelirroja, seguido de Ron.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Draco tamborileó los dedos contra la cama. Definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a perder un segundo más por culpa de esa condenada Parkinson. Se levantó y volvió a visualizar el lugar...

¡PAM!

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió tan bruscamente, que chocó contra la pared, provocando un fuerte estruendo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, no iba a poder irse aquel día. Suspiró y se volteó, esperando ver a Pansy. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se topó con unos ojos azules y un cabello rojizo.

Ginny Weasley contemplaba a Hermione con mal disimulado asombro.

-¿Qué significa esto, Parkinson? –preguntó, conteniendo la ira. ¿Qué hacía Hermione en la habitación de Malfoy?. No, si al final iba a ser cierto lo de la mala pasada.

Pansy permaneció en el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Únicamente mantenía la vista fija en Draco, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué coño hacía esa Weasley allí? Miró a Pansy con expresión interrogante, pero ella fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. La rabia de Draco aumentó cuando en la habitación entraron Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, también bastante confusos.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué coño has hecho, Pansy? –siseó Draco con furia.

Pansy no dijo nada, pero inconscientemente se alegró de la contestación de Draco. Era la perfecta reacción de Draco Malfoy. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Como esperaba, Ginny dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a su amiga. Se volteó para mirar a su hermano y a Harry, que contemplaban a Hermione con la misma expresión que la pelirroja.

-Hermione, ¿qué...? –comenzó, pero Malfoy la cortó.

-¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?! –exclamó Draco, ignorando por completo a la pelirroja, que retrocedió un poco, intimidada porla reacción del Slytherin.

Pansy se atrevió a levantar los ojos del suelo.

-¡Los necesitas!

Draco no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Quién coño se creía esa morena estúpida que era? De sus ojos saltaban chispas y sus dientes estaban muy apretados.

Ginny había retrocedido hasta donde se encontraban los dos muchachos, y los tres contemplaban la extraña escena sin atreverse a intervenir. Definitivamente, si aquella chica era Hermione, algo muy raro le pasaba.

-No tenías ningún derecho a... –comenzó el Slytherin

-Es una mera cuestión de lógica, Draco (ante esta última palabra, los tres Gryffindors intercambiaron una significativa mirada). Granger estará rodeada de mortífagos. Mortifago"S", plural. Y tú pensabas ir SOLO. Es una mera cuestión de igualdad numérica. Además, ellos son sus amigos, ¿no? Pues que se mojen el culo por ella –sentenció la muchacha, intentando aparentar firmeza.

Draco la seguía mirando con odio. Él era el primero que hacía las cosas racionalmente, basándose en la lógica y en su propia conveniencia, pero aquello...

Una vocecita procedente de la puerta interrumpió a los Slytherins.

-¿Malfoy?

Harry se había permitido el lujo de avanzar un par de pasos sin desviar os ojos de "su amiga". El rubio lanzó un suspiro resignado. Ya ajustaría cuentas con Pansy más tarde. Por ahora, fingir no servía de nada.

-Qué agudo eres, Potter –exclamó con ironía, extendiendo los brazos-. ¿Lo has deducido tú solito?

Si todavía le quedaban algunas dudas por disipar, con aquel comentario se desvanecían todas en el acto. Hubo un breve intercambio de miradas entre el Slytherin y el Gryffindor, palpándose en el aire la fuerte tensión.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Ron, cuya cara había adquirido el mismo color que su pelo.

-Te lo resumiré, para que lo entiendas –se adelantó Malfoy-. Vuestra adorada amiga y yo hemos intercambiado el cuerpo por accidente y mis queridos compañeros mortífagos, pensando que era yo, se la han llevado para hacerle un precioso tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo. ¿Lo has entendido, más o menos? –dijo todo esto de un tirón y sin apenas pararse a respirar, pero sin abandonar la ironía.

En aquellos instantes, la cara de Ron era comparable a la del fuego. Estuvo tentado de lanzarse sobre Malfoy, pero al tener enfrente a Hermione y no al rubio, sus impulsos se frenaron un poco. Así que intentó tranquilizarse, cosa que no siempre solía hacer, y con determinación impropia en él, dijo.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, pues vamos contigo entonces –dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Bueno, parece que Draco no va a estar del todo solo en esta. Menos mal, ¿no?_

_¿Tenéis algo que decirme sobre el capítulo o la historia en general?_

_Pues dadle al GO. Jeje_

_Lyann_


	15. Chapter 15

_Dos días he tardado en actualizar. (caen pétalos y se oyen violines de fondo)... ¡¡Cómo me quiero, de verdad!! (se da besos ella sola mientras ríe). _

_¿Qué? Ah, sí, el capítulo... ¿15¿Ya?... ¡Qué guay! . (se nota que hoy estoy animada, no?) En fin,_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo XV

Vamos allá

Draco se quedó clavado donde estaba, sin apenas mover un músculo.

-No

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que los dos hermanos Weasley enrojecían de nuevo.

-No te estamos pidiendo permiso, Malfoy. Estamos poniendo de manifiesto un hecho. Vamos contigo y punto –intervino Harry, participando activamente en la discusión.

Draco cerró la mano en torno a la varita.

-Puedo hacerlo solo. No necesito vuestra ayuda para nada –se defendió el muchacho, visiblemente herido.

-No estamos poniendo en duda tus habilidades, Draco –cortó Pansy, apaciguadora-. Tan sólo es cuestión de comodidad. A más aliados, menos problemas.

Los tres Gryffindor miraron a Pansy con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba tratándolos como si se tratasen de simples objetos. Pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Se limitaron a clavar los ojos en Malfoy que, por primera vez, parecía indeciso ante aquel dilema.

-Más os vale no molestarme –dijo al fin, mientras se cambiaba la varita de mano.

Los cuatro muchachos sonrieron ampliamente y empuñaron también su varita, expectantes.

-Ahora posad una de vuestras manos sobre mí –dijo Malfoy con autoridad.

-¿Cómo si fueras un traslador? –preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa.

-Algo así...

Los tres Gryffindors y Pansy obedecieron sin rechistar. Ésta última, visiblemente más asustada. Draco dijo algo mientras agitaba energéticamente la varita y inmediatamente, una sensación de vacío y vértigo se apoderó de ellos, obligándolos a cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrieron, se encontraban en el umbral de una habitación oscura, tan sólo iluminada por unas tristes velas. Una serie de cuadros con imágenes no muy agradables cubrían gran parte de la estancia. Al fondo, una estantería con libros y una solitaria mesa servían de mobiliario a la habitación.

-¿Dónde estamos? –se atrevió a preguntar la hermana de Ron al cabo de un rato.

Draco no dijo nada. Se limitó a volver a empuñar la varita, apuntando directamente a la estantería. Silenciosamente, ésta fue desapareciendo para dejar paso a unas escaleras, en bastante mal estado.

-Vamos

Y los cinco chicos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, lo más silenciosamente posible.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Apenas pudo distinguir una serie de figuras borrosas, vestidas de negro. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, humeda y oscura, iluminada tan solo por unas pocas velas. Tenía la boca completamente seca y, al intentar incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

Lucius malfoy, encapuchado y cubierto con una túnica negra, se percató de ello y se acercó a su hijo, que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, con los brazos en cruz, y rodeado por un círculo que contenía una serie de símbolos. La imagen no era muy agradable de ver, a decir verdad.

El mortífago se arrodilló al lado de Hermione y, sin que sus compañeros lo viesen (tan sólo había dos mortífagos en aquella habitación), le susurró al oído.

-No podemos esperar más, Draco

Hermione, aturdida y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, fue incapaz de hacer o decir nada. Sentía como si todo aquello no fuese más que una pesadilla y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar de un momento a otro en su cama.

Malfoy se incorporó rápidamente y, mirando a sus compañeros, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Los tres mortífagos se colocaron en triángulo, con Lucius a la cabeza, abarcando casi toda la estancia. Lentamente, los tres alzaron sus varitas sus varitas. Primero las colocaron a la altura dl pecho, recitando palabras incomprensibles, al menos para Hermione. La muchacha seguía sin estar lúcida, pero eso no le impidió sentir el miedo correr por sus venas. Las tres figuras encapuchadas alzaron más la varita y, con las dos manos, la colocaron sobre sus cabezas, en el punto más alto que sus brazos les permitía.

-_Calignosus_ –gritaron al unísono.

Una destello verde salió disparado de las tres varitas, uniéndose y formando una pirámide que cubría por completo a Hermione. Primero, sintió calor. Mucho calor. Se revolvió un poco, incómoda. Después, una sensación de vacío que no hubiese sabido explicar con palabras. Vacío. Como si en su interior no hubiese nada. Y finalmente, dolor. Un dolor agudo e insoportable extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Segundos después, los gritos de la muchacha se escuchaban por toda la casa.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Los cinco muchachos se detuvieron en seco.

-¿Habéis oído eso? –preguntó Ron, blanco como la cera.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío, mientras Pansy y Ginny intercambiaban una mirada, presas del pánico.

-Vamos –apremió Draco, que echó a correr escaleras arriba.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione se revolvía y chillaba, mientras el dolor iba en aumento. Mil agujas clavándosele por todo cuerpo sin tregua. Sentía el dolor en todos y en cada uno de los poros de su piel. Comenzó a marearse y, por un momento, pensó que iba a vomitar, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Tan sólo pudo seguir gritando.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Draco llegó hasta una puerta de madera mal cuidada, dónde los gritos de Hermione se oían con más intensidad. La puerta estaba medio abierta, cosa que permitió a Draco echar un vistazo en el interior. La imagen lo paralizó.

Harry fue el siguiente en llegar junto a Malfoy, respirando entrecortadamente. La palidez de su rostro contrastaba con el verde de sus ojos.

-Malfoy, qué...

Pero Draco se llevó una mano a los labios, pidiéndole silencio, sin apartar la vista del interior de la habitación. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, intentando elaborar un plan para sacar a Hermione de allí.

Harry, incapaz de contenerse, se asomó un poco para intentar ver algo. Y no le costó mucho distinguir el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy revolviéndose en el suelo y chillando de dolor. Estaba cubierto por una cegadora luz verde y su brazo izquierdo se estaba tornando de un color más oscuro.

Ron y Ginny, que acababan de llegar no se atrevían a decir nada. Temblaban ligeramente y ambos hermanos eran presas de sudores fríos. Esperaron pacientemente a que Draco y Harry dijesen algo, mientras los gritos de Hermione los atravesaban como si de una metralleta se tratase.

Finalmente, los dos muchachos sacaron la cabeza de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Pansy los alcanzaba, soltando bocanadas de aire.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Ron, incapaz esperar un minuto más.

-Tenemos que distraerlos de alguna forma. Que interrumpan su hechizo... –murmuró Draco, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos alrededor de la varita.

-Sí¿pero cómo? –dijo Pansy cuando logró recuperar un poco el aliento.

-...

-¡Ya está! Dejadme a mí –dijo Ginny, mientras gateaba hasta la puerta.

-¡Eh¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Draco, nervioso.

Ginny lo mandó callar con un gesto de mano y se asomó un poco a la habitación. No disimuló su asombro al ver la escena, pero se recompuso enseguida.

-_Nigrum_ –murmuró mientras movía la varita, que apuntaba al interior de la estancia.

Al instante, la habitación en donde se encontraban los mortífagos y Hermione quedó sumida en completa oscuridad. El destello verde quedó eclipsado por el negro más absoluto y las tres figuras encapuchadas se vieron sumidas de un instante a otro en tinieblas.

Al verde privados de luz, como era de esperar, bajaron inconscientemente sus varitas, perdiendo así la conexión que habían formado las tres varitas. El dolor que Hermione sentía se aflojó y los gritos cesaron. La muchacha apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, exhausta y desfallecida.

-¿Pero qué pasa? –preguntó la voz de Lucius, algo asustada.

Esa fue la señal que Ginny esperaba. Bajó la varita y gritó.

-¡AHORA!

Los cinco chicos irrumpieron en la habitación, que de un momento a otro volvía a estar iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Entramos en la recta final de la historia. Ahora llega la mini batalla contra los mortífagos. (sólo son tres. Pocos pero matones XD)_

_Espero que me leáis lo que queda de historia _

_Lyann_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Contestación a los reviews de "Me":_**_ Mira, no sé ni quién ni eres ni por qué estás haciendo esto. Pero si esperas que abandone la historia por cuatro insultos, espera sentad. La has tomado conmigo y aún estoy pensando por qué. No pienso enzarzarme en una vulgar pelea de patio contigo, pero por lo menos, dala cara y no me escribas en el anonimato. Eso es de cobardes._

_Buff, perdón que escriba esto aquí, pero no tengo otro sitio más dónde hacerlo, ya que no me deja ninguna dirección para poder contestarle. Los siento, no os entretengo más._

_Bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo de "Estando en tu piel". Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo XVI

No quiero ser como tú

Los cinco chicos aprovecharon el factor sorpresa, arrojándose sobre los tres encapuchados. Ginny se lanzó al cuello de uno de ellos, arrebatándole la varita de un manotazo, al mismo tiempo que Pansy lo apuntaba amenazadoramente con su propia varita. Ron y Harry, varita en mano, rodeaban al otro mortífago, que parecía no haber asimilado la presencia de los muchachos allí.

Draco se acercó a Lucius Malfoy lentamente, como si a su alrededor no existiese nada más aparte de ellos. Padre e hijo.

El mortífago no dijo nada. Tenía la expresión desencajada y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Estaba claro que ni él ni sus compañeros se esperaban aquella intrusión. Draco pensó que de un momento a otro su padre desenfundaría la varita y le apuntaría con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo hizo. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos sin pestañear, escrutándose el uno al otro, sin importar que a su alrededor una batalla estuviese teniendo lugar.

Sin previo aviso, una pequeña oleada de calor se extendió por el cuerpo de Draco y Lucius abrió los ojos, incrédulo. Pestañeó un par de veces y esbozó una mueca rara.

-¿...Draco...? –titubeó el hombre, confuso.

El Slytherin no disimuló su sorpresa ante la pregunta de su padre. ¿Draco¿Pero cómo le había reconocido? Inconscientemente, su vista se desvió hacia Hermione, que yacía inconsciente y su asombro fue aún mayor al vislumbrar un cuerpo femenino en el suelo. El enmarañado cabello castaño le cubría parte del rostro y sus ojos, habitualmente castaños, estaban firmemente cerrados.

Draco se miró un momento y comprobó que, efectivamente, volvía a ser él. Draco Malfoy. En su respectivo cuerpo. Una sensación de alivio se apoderó de él, pero desapareció casi en el instante que Lucius lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Sorpresa –le respondió Draco con aire burlón.

Malfoy lo agarró por la túnica y lo empujó al suelo.

-¿A qué cojones estás jugando¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! Nuestro señor confía en nosotros para...

-_Tu_ señor –lo corrigió Draco, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cómo?

-No es _nuestro_ señor. Es _tu_ señor –le respondió el muchacho, sin alterar en ningún momento su tono de voz calmado. Acababa de tomar una decisión y, sin darse cuenta, entornó los ojos hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregutó Lucius, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Que no voy a convertirme en mortífago. No voy a ser como tú. –le espetó el muchacho.

Lucius le propinó un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho, cosa que provocó que el Slytherin se tambaleara. Aún así, el muchacho no se permitió el lujo de dar señas de dolor. Se limitó a frotarse la cara un momento antes de encarar a su padre, que respiraba con dificultad y el color de su rostro, habitualmente pálido, se había tornado ligeramente rojo.

-No voy a ser un perro lameculos como tú. No voy a limitarme a acatar órdenes toda mi puta vida –contraataco Draco, sintiéndose más grande a cada segundo que pasaba.

Lucius retrocedió un paso. Miraba a su hijo como si se encontrara bajo la maldición _Imperius._

-No sabes lo que dices...

-Por supuesto que sé lo que digo. Tú siempre me has dicho que tengo que velar por mis propios intereses y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-¡No tienes ni idea del alcance del poder del Señor Tenebroso! Estás confuso, aún eres joven, por eso...

-¡Oh, por favor! No soy un ningún crío, padre. Y tengo muy claro qué es lo que _no_ quiero –lo interrumpió, alzando un poco la voz. Volvió a mirar a Hermione y, después, a su padre de nuevo.

Lucius apretó los puños y su mandíbula se tensó.

-¿Vas a unirte a ellos? –preguntó el mortífago, señalando con la cabeza a Ron y Harry, que acaban de acorralar al encapuchado contra la pared. Éste hecho no pareció importarle mucho a Lucius, ya que ignoró a su compañero y se centró en su hijo.

Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No. Ya te he dicho que yo velo por mis intereses y nada más. No me conviene estar al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, como tampoco me interesa estar en el bando contrario. Me abstengo de luchar. Me aparto de la batalla. _Salvo el pellejo_ –sentenció, dándole énfasis a la última frase.

Notó como todo el cuerpo de su padre entraba en tensión y se preparó para lo que se avecindaba. Lucius desenfundó su varita y apuntó con ella a Draco, que a su vez hacía lo propio. Ninguno de los dos lanzó conjuro alguno, pero tampoco bajaron el brazo. Se limitaron a apuntarse mútuamente.

-No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, hijo –le advirtió Lucius, aunque sonó más bien como una súplica.

Draco se encogió de hombros con arrogancia y logró esbozar una media sonrisa.

-No lo hagas _si no quieres_

El brazo del mortífago tembló levemente, pero no lo bajó. Un rayo de color azul salió disparado de la punta de su varita. Draco se lanzó al suelo, logrando que el hechizo sólo le rozara superficialmente la túnica. Se incorporó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo destello azul le impactaba en el centro del pecho.

El Slytherin salió despedido y se estampó contra la pared, cayendo al suelo. Por unos segundos, fue incapaz de respirar. Notó como le faltaba el aire y el pecho parecía que fuese a explotarle. Aturdido, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, intentando incorporarse, pero Lucius no se lo permitió.

El mago hundió su pie en el estómago de su hijo, que soltó aire de golpe y volvió a caer, agarrándose la zona del vientre con ambos brazos.

-Recapacita. Aún estás a tiempo –dijo Lucius con un hilo de voz.

Draco tosió, escupiendo sangre mezclada con saliva. Respiró hondo un par de veces, sintiendo un profundo dolor. Alzó la cabeza y, desde el suelo, miró a su padre.

-No

Lucius cerró los ojos, como si acabasen de golpearlo duramente. Aquella negativa le dolió más que cualquier golpe. Suspiró mirando al techo y apretó los dedos en torno a la varita.

-Perdóname –murmuró, mientras una silenciosa lágrima surcaba la mente del mortífago.

Colocó la varita en el pecho de Draco. Éste buscó con la vista a sus compañeros. Pansy estaba tumbada en el suelo, mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho con fuerza, que sangraba profusamente. Ginny, por su parte, se encontraba en duelo con una de las figuras encapuchadas, que parecía herida, pues su hechizo era bastante débil. Ron y Harry se encontraban en la otra punta de la habitación, intentando inmovilizar a su contrincante, que oponía toda la resistencia posible. Las túnicas de ambos Gryffindors estaban rasgadas y mostraban pequeñas manchas de sangre.

Draco cerró los ojos. Ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de ir a ayudarlo y, aunque así fuera, Lucius era muy poderoso. Demasiado. La varita se hundió más en su pecho. Un terror irracional se apoderó de Draco. Aquello era el fin.

-_¡¡Desmaius!!_

Lucius Malfoy soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Draco tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué acababa de ocurrir. Sobreponiéndose al dolor, se agarró el vientre con la mano y se incorporó, buscando con la mirada alguna explicación a aquel hechizo salido de la nada. Sus ojos enfocaron a una muchacha que yacía boca abajo en el suelo, pero con la varita en alto, apuntando a la espalda de su padre. Hermione respiraba con dificultad y Draco no entendió de dónde diablos había sacado las fuerzas necesarias para llevar a cabo aquel conjuro. Se levantó en un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se corrió hacia ella, colocándola boca arriba.

Hermione mantenía los ojos entreabiertos y parecía no tener idea de dónde se encontraba. Algo parecido al cariño se apoderó de Draco.

-Gracias –murmuró mientras la sostenía.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

- En menudos líos me metes –bromeó a pesar de todo. No había reproche en su voz, pero aún así logró hacer sentir culpable al Slytherin.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos enfocaron el antebrazo izquierdo de Hermione. Parecía un poco más oscuro de lo habitual, pero aún así no había nada en él. Al menos, nada parecido a una calavera. El peso que sentía Draco en el pecho se desvaneció casi al instante. De manera inconsciente le pasó un dedo por la zona oscurecida. Hermione cerró los ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Siendo consciente de dónde se encontraba, se levantó, algo recuperado de los golpes, y, después de dejar a Hermione cuidadosamente en el suelo, echó un rápido vistazo a la situación. Su padre y el mortífago con la que Ginny se batía minutos antes yacían en el suelo, mientras los tres Gryffindors y Pansy, que aún se sujetaba el brazo, apuntaban con sus varitas a la tercera figura encapuchada, que se encontraba arrinconada en una esquina de la habitación. Draco se acercó a él y también lo apuntó.

Viéndose perdido, y siendo uno contra cinco, el esbirro de Voldemort empujó a Harry y corrió hacia la donde se encontraban sus aliados. Los muchachos intentaron detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, el mortífago colocó una mano sobre Lucius y la otra sobre su compañero, desapareciendo al instante con los dos cuerpos inconscientes.

Permanecieron unos segundos así, en tensión, sin atreverse a relajarse. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que los mortífagos acababan de marcharse, los cinco se dejaron caer sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo.

No dijeron nada. Disfrutaron juntos del lujo de respirar tranquilos de nuevo. Draco fue el primero en levantarse y acercarse a Hermione. Enseguida lo imitaron los demás. Harry posó una mano sobre la mejilla de su amiga, que continuaba inconsciente, sintiendo el enorme alivio de verla viva. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Eh¡Habéis recuperado vuestros cuerpos! Porque eres Malfoy¿no? –dijo, volviéndose hacia el Slytherin.

Draco asintió levemente, algo confuso, pues aún no había pasado la semana entera. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al comprobar que la sabelotodo se había equivocado con los cálculos. Ginny se arrodilló temerosa al lado de su amiga y le agarró la mano.

-Pero... ¿Está bien? –preguntó

Draco asintió lentamente. Sus compañeros dieron muestras de alivio, aunque notaron que el brazo izquierdo de Hermione estaba ligeramente más oscuro.

-Esto... siento interrumpir la enternecedora escena, pero... ¡es que si no me ve un médico me voy a desangrar!

Todos se volvieron hacia Pansy, que se había colocado la túnica en torno al brazo y sonrieron. Draco pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Hermione y el otro por la espalda, alzándola ante los atónito ojos de todos.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó sin darle importancia al asunto.

Todos asintieron energéticamente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Bueno, no sé qué tal me habrá quedado el aspecto rebelde de Draco. Así que ya sabéis: sugerencias, correcciones, críticas, etc... comunicádmelos con un review. _

_El siguiente capítulo ya es el último. Jeje_

_Lyann_


	17. Chapter 17

_EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Capítulo XVII

Hasta otra

Hermione se recostó sobre la mullida almohada de la cama 

-Al final voy a acabar cogiéndole gusto a la enfermería –comentó, arrancándoles una sonrisa a sus amigos, que se encontraban con ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –le preguntó Harry, el cual se había sentado en el borde de la cama. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el antebrazo izquierdo de la muchacha, que había adquirido un tono algo más oscuro por la zona donde supuestamente debía aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa. No era algo que se notase especialmente, pero estaba allí.

Hermione se dio cuenta de ello y le sonrió dulcemente, intentando tranquilizarlo sin necesidad de palabras.

-Estoy bien. En plena forma. Yo no sé qué manía tiene esta mujer (se refería a la enfermera Pomfrey) de hacerme quedar en la enfermería más días de los necesarios. –murmuró con fastidio la castaña-. ¡A Pansy ya le ha dado el alta!

-Eso es que te quiere mucho –observó Ron, divertido, mientras acercaba una silla al borde de la cama.

-¿Quién? ¿Pomfrey o Pansy? –preguntó Harry medio divertido-. Porque Parkinson te ha visitado ya tres veces en lo que llevas aquí –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione. Lo cierto es que su relación con la Slytherin había mejorado bastante y en ocasiones, hasta parecían llevarse bien.

-Me refería a Pomfrey, pero Pansy también cuenta –respondió Ron.

Los tres rieron de buena gana, contentos de estar juntos de nuevo. Pero la fiesta no duró mucho.

-La señorita Granger ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Necesita descansar –declaró una voz firme desde la puerta.

La enfermera de Howarts le tendió una poción a Hermione y les hizo un gesto a Ron y a Harry para que saliesen de allí. Ambos muchachos se despidieron de su amigo dándole un cálido abrazo y salieron de la enfermería, no sin antes hacerle burla a Pomfrey cuando esta no miraba.

La muchacha bostezó, cansada, y consultó el reloj. Eran las 23:51. No era de extrañar que la enfermera hubiese echado de allí a su amigos. Era tardísimo. Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Pero un ruido la obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. Se incorporó y miró hacia la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, por eso le costó enfocar a la persona que se escondía tras ella.

-Malfoy... –murmuró

La oscuridad no le dejaba ver su rostro, pero de alguna forma sabía que era él. Su antebrazo izquierdo desprendía una calidez extraña. Se levantó lentamente y fue a su encuentro.

-Si Pomfrey te encuentra levantada se enfadará contigo –murmuró el muchacho en tono burlón.

Hermione le sonrió, aunque no estaba segura de que él lo estuviese haciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –le preguntó con curiosidad

Malfoy no dijo nada. Se quedó callado sin moverse. Harta de no verle la cara, Hermione agarró la varita (siempre la llevaba encima) y, de la punta, salió un pequeño brote de luz. Lo suficiente para alumbrarlos a ambos. Le sorprendió comprobar que Draco estaba extremadamente serio.

-Malfoy... ¿qué pasa?

-Me marcho. Sólo quería que lo supieses.

Un jarro de agua fría no hubiese causado mayor impresión a Hermione.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

No sabía por qué le afectaban tanto las palabras del muchacho

-Creo que es obvio por qué. Acabo de traicionar al Señor Tenebroso. No creo que quedarme aquí sea lo más juicioso para mí.

Hermione meditó las palabras del muchacho. Su reacción era la más lógica debido a su situación, pero...

-¿Por qué no te refugias con los aurores? –apeló la Gryffindor.

-Porque no quiero pertenecer a ningún bando –le respondió el muchacho, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Pero...

-¡Oye! –la cortó Malfoy-. Sólo he vendido a decirte que me voy. No quiero charlas, broncas, cnsejos o demás variantes.

Hermione se calló y agachó la cabeza. Estaba empezando a encontrarse mal de veras. Y lo peor es que no sabía por qué.

-¿Y por qué te despides de mí precisamente?

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Malfoy, que no supo muy bien qué responder. No tenía una respuesta a aquello. Lo más lógico y razonable hubiese sido irse sin decir nada a nadie. Pero sus pies se habían encaminado solos hacia la enfermería.

-¿Y a dónde irás? –le preguntó Hermione, sin esperar respuesta a la pregunta anterior.

-Estaré bien –le respondió Malfoy, como si aquellas palabras lo contestaran todo.

La Gryffindor asintió, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente. Los ojos comenzaban a picarle peligrosamente.

-A propósito, Granger. Déjame ver una cosa

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco agarró a el brazo de Hermione y acercó su rostro al antebrazo de ésta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la muchacha alarmada, que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del Slytherin.

-Continua estando un poco más oscuro...

-¡Ah, era eso! No pasa nada, no me duele ni me molesta para nada –lo tranquilizó Hermione. Aun que a decir verdad, desde hacía un rato notaba una calidez extraña en la zona oscurecida.

-No es eso

Hermione puso su mejor cara interrogante. Malfoy le sonrió y, lentamente, se arremangó elbrazo izquierdo, tendiéndoselo a la Gryffindor, que lo observó con curiosidad. No disimuló su sorpresa.

-¡Tienes el brazo oscurecido!

Malfoy asintió, imperceptible.

-Pero... si... yo también...

-No sé por qué, pero la marca, si es que se le puede llamar así a esto, no desapareció.

-¡Pero también la tengo yo! Es más, fue a mí a quién intentaron hacerle la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Sí, pero estabas en mi cuerpo... –observó Draco, rascándose distraídamente la cabeza-. No sé qué ha podido pasar.

-Genial. Ahora los dos tenemos rastros de la dichosa marquita.

Draco rió al oír a Hermione denominar "marquita" a la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Bueno, así nos llevamos un recuerdo de estos fabulosos días –dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Pues que recuerdo más bonito... –murmuró Hermione con ironía, más para sí que para él.

Draco se puso serio de golpe. Extremadamente serio.

-No han sido precisamente los mejores idas de nuestras vidas, ¿cierto?

La castaña no dijo nada.

-Aunque eso puede cambiar un poco

Hermione miró los grises ojos del muchacho, mientras notaba que el corazón comenzaba a latirle apresuradamente. El brazo izquierdo le ardía.

Draco se acercó a la muchacha hasta quedar escasos centímetros de ella. No tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaba haciendo. Sólo sabía que se iba y no sabía cuándo la volvería a ver. Su cuerpo se movió solo cuando se inclinó sobre la muchacha y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue apenas un simple roce. Espero a que Hermione se apartara o lo empujara, pero no hizo nada de eso. Cerró los ojos y apretó su boca contra la de él. Cuando la lengua del Slyherin se adentró en la de la Gryffindor, lo hizo cuidadosamente, casi con temor. No sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Estaba besando a Hermione Granger. Algo que nunca en su sano juicio hubiese creído hacer. Fue un beso cálido y tranquilo. En ningún momento hubo brusquedad. Los movimientos de sus lenguas eran pausados, casi rítmicos. Draco no supo cuánto tiempo duró el beso, pero cuándo se separaron, ambos tenían la sensación de que había transcurrido una eternidad.

Conscientes de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se separaron un poco. Draco confuso y Hermione presa de la vergüenza. Malfoy, nervioso, intentó arreglar un poco la situación. A fin de cuentas, no sabía cuándo la volvería a ver.

-Bueno, espero que este recuerdo no lo consideres tan horrible...

Hermione, roja como un semáforo, sorió muy a su pesar. Acababa de besarse con Draco Malfoy y no estaba muy arrepentida que digamos. Su brazo ardía como nunca antes había hecho.

-Oye... Malfoy... tu brazo... bueno... –sonaba estúpido hasta para ella, pero tenía que preguntárselo.

-Me quema –dijo, confirmando así las dudas de la muchacha.

Las marcas de ambos brazos ardían de una forma extraña, pero agradable a su vez.

-¿Por qué crees que será?

-Creo que es porque reaccionan a la presencia de la otra –le respondió Draco sin mucha convicción.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que el antebrazo izquierdo había empezado a desprender calor en el momento en el que Malfoy había aparecido por la puerta de la enfermería.

-Puede ser...

-Supongo que a medida que nos vayamos alejando, el calor irá disminuyendo.

La Gryffindor recordó de pronto que Malfoy había ido allí a despedirse.

Se iba.

No deseaba que lo hiciese, pero tampoco iba a hacer nada por detenerlo. A fin de cuentas, si se quedaba en Howarts, en un momento u otro lo encontrarían. Reprimió un escalofrío al recordar la batalla que noches atrás había tenido lugar.

-Bueno... tengo que irme –murmuró elmuchacho con un hilo de voz poco habitual en él.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aguantando las lágrimas. No iba a permitirse el lujo de llorar.

Malfoy dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos. No recordaba que andar fuese tan sumamente difícil. Los labios aún le ardían. Casi tanto como su brazo izquierdo. Pero no podía quedarse. _Debía salvar el pellejo_.

Hermione se quedó allí, plantada, viéndole marchar sin decir nada. A medida que el muchacho se iba alejando, su brazo se iba tornando más frío. Tortuosamente frío.

Justo en el momento que el Slytherin llegó al final del pasillo, entornó la cabeza. O suficiente para que sus ojos grises y fríos se encontraran con los cálidos castaños de la Gryffindor.

-Hasta otra, Hermione

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa, haciendo esfuerzos porque las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos.

-Hasta otra, Draco

Y sin decir nada más, el muchacho desapareció.

Hermione apoyó la espalda contra el marco de la puerta, resbalando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Su brazo había adquirido de nuevo la temperatura normal. Pero sus labios no. Aún sentía a Malfoy muy cerca, a pesar de que sabía que ya se había ido. Evocó las últimas palabras del muchacho.

"Hasta otra, Hermione"

No había dicho "adiós", como hubiese sido lógico. Había dicho "hasta otra".

Sonrió amargamente y, sin saber por qué, tuvo la ceteza de que volvería a verle. Quizás en su mismo bando. Quizás en el bando contrario. Tal vez en el medio de la batalla que tarde o temprano tendría lugar, sin llegar a decantarse por ninguno de los dos lados. Pero volvería a ver. Ya fuese siendo un aliado, o un enemigo. O simplemente siendo Draco Malfoy. Pero sus ojos volverían a encontrarse algún día.

Y entonces su brazo volvería a arder, como aquella noche lo había hecho.

Porque de una forma u otra, estaban conectados.

Para bien o para mal.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Y como suele decirse en estos casos..._

_THE END_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya decepcionado en mayor medida. Era mi primera historia larga y, la verdad sea dicha, no estoy muy experimentada en este campo. Soy consciente de que no ha sido una obra de arte precisamente, pero ya mejoraré. Espero. _

_En fin, infinitas gracias por leerme y por apoyarme con vuestros reviews. En serio, me hacían muchísima ilusión y eran mi combustible para continuar escribiendo._

_GRACIAS Y HASTA OTRA HISTORIA_

_Lyann_

_PD: ¿Me dejáis un review de despedida? T.T Please_


End file.
